Not So Unlikely After All
by kainda
Summary: Sure, she's not as smart, tall and mature as many others, but what Andy Dacres lacks in reasoning she replaces simply with joy of life and carefree spirit. But when a certain Mr. Black steps into her life it's suddenly not so simple anymore.
1. Chapter 1

So yeah, i decided to publish my own SBOC since i've been reading them recently quite a lot, and this was actually inspired mostly by others stories in here. I apologize for spelling and grammar, i'm trying my best. i hope this is at least worth reviewing since i'd like to get any kind of feedback.

Oh yeah, of course i own Harry Potter. I wish. I own nothing. Except Andy I guess. Yeah, i actually own her.

My name is Andy Dacres. I'm a fifteen-year-old, British/Slovakian girl, who has just started her fifth year at Hogwarts. I'm pretty small, even though I don't like to admit it, and I've got somewhat large, green eyes, black hair that reaches about my shoulders and has tied into those little dreadlocks, and, for some unexplainable reason, I have light freckles all over my nose. I guess I'm someone you'd describe as a happy person; I laugh and talk a lot, have fair number of friends, great (Muggle) family and, well, I'm a witch. I guess you could also call me somewhat difficult personality, I mean I kind of do have bad temper and a bad habit of being extremely stubborn. The one promise I try to keep though is that I never, ever lie. Well, except about my name. My name is actually Anastasia, but everyone calls me Andy. If you were named as Anastasia you'd understand. When it comes to school, I'm not that, well, bright. I have my strengths, like in Defence Against the Dark Arts, but when it's about something that needs even a little bit more concentration, I absolutely stink. When I was little, a Muggle psychiatrist made a diagnosis for an AH/DH for me, so I blame that.

My fifth year at Hogwarts started just like those before. Long trip on the train, sorting and eating; nothing unusual. I never really got what was the big deal with the beginning of the semester. It's not like I haven't been there or seen these people before. I have already been sorted and introduced to magic, so there's not much new to me anymore in here. Yeah, okay that was a lie. There will _always _be something new going on in Hogwarts.

But anyway, the year had started okay. It was nice too see all my friends again, and, even though I don't like to admit it, I actually do feel like I've come back home. I spent the entire voyage in the train with my two best friends Lily and Zoë, catching up on everything I had missed during the summer vacation. I never get to see my friends from Hogwarts during the summers. Most likely because I live in Slovakia, that is pretty far from England. My dad is British and my mom Slovakian so I'm not really that foreigner in either of the countries. We used to live in England when I was little, but now my whole life outside the school is mainly in Slovakia.

Lily and Zoë had been in Greece for couple of weeks, and were both unbelievably tanned. Lily, who had a bright red hair and even brighter green eyes looked like a fairy or something, and Zoë like some Egyptian princess with her short, black hair and deep brown eyes. I found this pretty unfair since my skin looked more like a white sheet. I had tried sunbathing this summer, but only managed to get sunburn on my face. So yeah, I'm white. Both of my friends were quite a bit taller than me; Lily was about average (still almost ten centimetres more than me, so yeah, I guess I'm small, then.) and Zoë was even taller than most of the guys of our year.

So, when we were finally at Hogwarts we sat on the same carriages as always, entered the Great Hall, watched first years get sorted, ate, and got to bed. Everything following the same old routine. What happened next, though, wasn't something that happened every year. We had just got to our beds when professor McGonagall stormed in.

"Everyone, get up and follow me!"

Confused questions were shot at McGonagall, who just waved them off.

"Just get up and follow me, you will be explained later."

Bewildered, we got up and hurried downstairs and through the portrait hole, where we saw our fellow Gryffindors who were just as confused as we were. We followed professor Dumbledore, who had been there waiting, to a room nearby, which turned out to be some kind of empty classroom with a big pile of sleeping bags in the corner.

"An alarming discovery had just been found in the Gryffindor area, so you will be spending this night in this room." Professor Dumbledore said loudly when we had all entered the room.

"This may only be a false alarm, but we don't want to jeopardise your safeness in any ways. I hope you will all be able to sleep well despite of this unfriendly accident."

And with that he left.

When Dumbledore had shut the lights and closed the door the babbling started. Different explanations for what had happened were proposed all around the classroom. I didn't bother trying to listen to any of them, and just took my sleeping bag and unrolled it on the nearest empty spot. When I was climbing into my bag I heard a voice next to me say:

"Three galleons say that they're just making an excuse to have us all sleep in the same room"

I turned around and saw a boy with black, silky hair and deep grey eyes, smirking in a way that made you feel like you were being fooled for no reason. Great, I had sat next to Sirius Black.

"And why exactly would they wanna have us sleep in the same room?"

I asked. He still had an annoying grin on his face.

"Don't ask me, maybe this is some new teaching technique. Or maybe they just want us to experience something."

I rolled my eyes.

"You are sick, Black, sick and weird."

He just laughed.

"And so damn proud of it."

I shook my head and lied down. It wasn't that I somehow disliked him. We actually had something you could even describe as a friendship. Well, we weren't what you'd call true friends, more like an acquaintances who just joked around, pissed each other off once in a while and returned normal after few days. So yeah, I didn't exactly like him but didn't hate either.

Gradually, the bubbling started to die out and was displaced with snoring. Only few people were up anymore and I found myself starting to fall asleep too. I had probably even slept a few minutes when I felt someone poking my back.

"Hey, Dacres." I heard Sirius' voice.

I turned around to face him and blurted out in irritation,

"What do you want?"

"Nothing, just checking if you were still up." He yawned and added; "I'm bored."

I rolled my eyes, again.

"Well, how 'bout going sleep, genius?"

He just shrugged with a nah.

"Whatever, I know I am so nighty night." I said starting to turn around again with a big yawn.

"Hey wait you can't do this to me!" He protested, "I'm gonna die with boredom!"

"And that would be so bad why?" I said, but smiled this time. Like I said, I do almost like this brat.

"You know you couldn't live without me, Dacres." He said smugly.

I laughed.

"You wish, Black, the world would be much more peaceful place if you weren't around."

He faked a hurt face, and, gotta admit, did it so well that I almost believed him.

"Well thank you very much, do you even know how much that hurt my self-esteem?"

I lifted my eyebrows.

"Really, something can damage that thing?"

"You never know."

"I doubt it. But really I've gotta get to bed now!" I said with a yawn.

"You are in bed already."

"Smart ass. Why won't you go to sleep?" Another yawn.

"Can't. I had like dozen energy drinks just a couple of hours ago."

I laughed. Probably should've expected something like that.

"Hey, I had to beat James!" He defended himself.

"Whatever, I-" My sentence was cut off by a loud thundering and a flash of bright light. I winced, a terrified look on my face. Sirius laughed.

"Relax it's just a thunder."

I smiled nervously.

"Yeah I know."

Sirius looked at me in a funny way. Then his face burst into a smile.

"Andy"

"Yeah?"

"Are you afraid of the thunder?"

"No?" I said little too quickly. Sirius laughed.

"Little bit baby are we?"

"Shut up!" I hissed angrily. He was still chuckling.

"Hey it's okay. I guess we all have our weirdness', right?"

I just nodded, still eyeing the window, quite paranoid, I admit, but I couldn't help it.

He smirked.

"You wanna get over here there, Jumpy?"

Yeah, right. There was no such force on the earth that would make me sleep next to Sirius Black. But then again, my fear against the thunder was something beyond the forces of the earth. The thunder stroke and I jumped again. Damn. Sirius laughed and patted the spot next to his.

"C'mon, I won't bite, promise."

I sighed and gave in. I took my sleeping bag and dragged it close to his.

"No stupid comments, okay? And stick to your side." I looked at him pointedly.

"Gotcha," He laughed.

"Night, Black."

"Nighty night, Dacres."

I closed my eyes. It was still thundering outside, and sadly, I had to admit, I didn't feel so, well, jumpy, when I slightly felt Black next to me and heard his breathing starting to get deeper as he finally fell asleep. _Damn._

The first thing I saw next morning was a bright sunlight coming through the curtains. The dorm was almost empty; most of the students had probably woken up already and got to the breakfast. When I finally got my eyes wholly open I noticed an arm coming somewhere behind me. I was lying on my left side, and the arm was wrapped around me and my hand was inside the larger one that was attached to the arm. My eyes enlarged into a size of big plates when I saw the silky black hair above me, and remembered who the arm and the hair belonged to. I turned around and saw Sirius Black waking up few inches from me. Once he got his eyes open he smirked at me.

"Morning, Jumpy."

I snorted at the nickname.

"Back at ya, Black. What happened to the stick to your side?" I asked pointedly.

He just shrugged.

"I tend to roll on my sleep."

I looked at him. He didn't look even a little embarrassed, which was quite unfair since my cheeks would probably match with tomatoes by now. He just kept having that annoying smirk on his face. I shook my head and started getting up.

"Everyone else is probably at the breakfast already. You hungry?" I said while putting on my sweat pants. It was Sunday, which meant no robes, which was yay for me. Not that I didn't like representing the school and my house, as McGonagall it nobly put, it was the skirts I hated. And ties. I mean who the hell got the idea of school uniforms in the first place? I used to be a tomboy when I was growing up, so sweat pants were more like my thing. Not that I didn't enjoy shopping and nice clothes nowadays, I'm still a girl, right? Just no skirts. Or ties.

"Starving," Sirius said, he too climbing out of the sleeping bag. It was only then when I realized he had slept just his boxers on.

When we were both properly dressed, we headed downstairs to breakfast. Like I had assumed, everyone was already there. It wasn't unusual for me to show up half an hour later than everybody. I wasn't really a morning person. When we reached the Great Hall and the Gryffindor table, the first thing I heard was a long, low whistle, by James Potter, who else. What I hadn't realized was that everyone making their way to the Great Hall while we were sleeping must've seen us in that, well, unusual position. And if not everybody, at least my and Sirius' friends, which was, actually, annoying enough. Potter was now laughing while Lupin stated at Sirius;

"Finally managed to get down here, Padfoot." Potter whistled again. Brat.

Sirius laughed,

"Yeah, decided to take a long sleep for a while. Shut up, Prongs." He added to Potter.

I waved at him and headed to other side of the table where Lily and Zoë were sitting. Both were smirking as I got there. What is it with everyone smirking nowadays? What happened to the nice smile?

"So, Andy, finally gotten up, have we?" Zoë said.

I shrugged, trying to sound as casual as usual.

"Yeah, I kinda had trouble falling asleep. You know the thunder and stuff."

They chuckled.

"Aww."

"Cute."

I lifted my eyebrow. (Only one; a talent that I'm actually proud of.)

"You slept next to _Sirius Black!_" Lily hissed still smirking.

"Yeah, what's going on? I thought you guys were like, well, _not._" Zoë asked.

"We aren't!" I exclaimed. "I was scared of the thunder like I said, and he offered a spot next to him and I agreed. That's _all._"

"Then what was it with that position then?" Lily insisted.

I shrugged, copying Sirius from earlier.

"He just tends to roll on his sleep."

I was watching dully at professor Slughorn, who was currently talking about some weird stone that is supposed to do something to some icky potion, resting my head on my crossed arms. I yawned loudly and forced my eyes to stay open. Since I had slept like four hours last night because of that stupid thunder, I found it extremely unfair that we had lessons on our very first day here. And it didn't help at all that I had indeed been under the impression that it was Sunday until Lily had decided to enlighten me about five minutes before the lesson had started. Needless to say that I was late since I had to go change and get my stuff instead of going straight to class from breakfast, and managed to lose five points from my house, on our _very first day._ No one still hasn't told us, what was the "alarming discovery" that was found from Gryffindor common room; just that the problem is taken care of, and we can return our own dormitories for tonight.

I looked on my right side, where I saw Lily lazily copying the words from the blackboard. On my left, Zoë was playing with her ink bottle, trying to make it spin. I caught her eye and we both looked at Lily and exchanged grins. Lily had always been the studious one of us, and apparently she's still trying to keep that title, though it seems to be harder every year. I gave up and closed my eyes, laying my head on my desk. I had remained in that position for only few seconds when I felt something hit my head. I turned around angrily and saw Black smirking smugly. I rolled my eyes and threw him with what I thought was a ball of paper. Sirius quickly took out his wand and pointed it at the ink bottle that was flying through the air. The bottle broke into million pieces, and the ink spread all over Severus Snape who had unluckily been sitting between us. Sirius burst into laughter as I slammed my hand over my mouth. Professor Slughorn stopped his teaching and shouted,

"Okay, WHOSE ink bottle was that? Mr Black?"

"It wasn't mine it was Dacres'!" Sirius said, still grinning happily. I spread my arms defensively.

"Well I wasn't the one who blew it up!"

"Yeah but you threw it at me!"

"Only because I thought it was a ball of paper!"

"You can't tell a difference between an ink bottle and a ball of paper?"

"Nah shut up Black." I said, not being able to figure out anything smart. He smirked triumphantly.

"Shut up BOTH of you. Detention to each, tonight. I will NOT allow that kind of behaviour in my class!" Slughorn shouted in front of the classroom. I opened my mouth to protest, but he pointed a finger at me.

"You say one word and I'll throw you out of this class."

I kept my mouth open, trying to figure whether it was worth it, and finally crossed my arms just resigning to mutter fuck to Zoë who chuckled not at all sympathetically. Slughorn was now collecting his stuff.

"Class dismissed. I'll see you two in this classroom tonight at six." He said pointing at me and Sirius. I took my bag and turned to Sirius.

"Well, at least you took me down with you."

"Hey I wasn't gonna go to the detention alone!" He said defensively.

I sighed. After all, I couldn't claim that I was innocent so I guess I just got what I deserved. So, on my very first day and my very first lesson I had managed to get a detention for myself with Sirius Black. Way to go starting a new term Andy.


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay, I managed to update! Yeah, I know, I'm a horrible updater. Well, I just wanted to thank my reviewers, I'm hoping to get more of them while the story goes on. That was a hint if you didn't get it;) But yeah, thanks for those who already did, I appreciate that! I'd also like to, again, apologize for my grammar. I suck at prepositions and articles since we don't have them in Finnish. **

**Disclaimer: Why do we have to make a disclaimer? obviously I'm not J.K. Rowling, so _obviously _I don't own anything. except Andy and Zoe. Okay I think I just answerred my own question:)**

So, when the hands of the big bong-bong-clock turned to six and twelve, I knocked the door of our potions class, well prepared for two-hour detention accompanied by Sirius Black; I finally wore my faithful sweatpants, and a brown hoodie, which was actually my little brother's old that I had stolen before I left to school this year. The rest of the day had gone okay. Or at least better than the morning; I hadn't thrown any ink bottles or lost any points anymore, and had actually managed to get some work done at least in few classes.

Slughorn opened the door for me several seconds later and let me in with a grunt. As I walked in I saw no sign of Black anywhere. I assumed he was just late, which wouldn't be any news, but then Slughorn spoke,

"Unfortunately Mr. Black won't be joining you today. I had to set forward his detention since he's suddenly become very ill. So you're going to be alone tonight."

I snorted. If Sirius was sick I was a singing elephant. I should've been expecting something like this. It's just so him to get someone to detention with him and then decide not to show up. I didn't say anything, though; I wasn't going to be a rat after all, so I just nodded.

"Your job is simple: collect all these dirty jars, clean them, and put all the missing ingredients in them. You may leave whenever you're ready." Slughorn said. My jaw dropped when I saw all the jars and the disgusting lumps inside them. This is where the girl inside me is the strongest: how boyish I may have ever been, I've never been able to touch in anything that either is slimy or has more than four legs.

"Ew! There's no way you're gonna make me clean those slime-homes, professor!" I exclaimed.

"Well, maybe you should have thought about it _before _you started throwing ink bottles, Miss Dacres." Slughorn said leaving the room. I cursed him in my mind, as well as Sirius for leaving me alone in this mess. Having no one to shout to, I kicked angrily at the shelving holding the jars. it turned out to be not so good idea: one of the jars fell from the shelf, and I barely managed to catch it with my hands. I sat down and opened the lid. A rotten smell spread across the room and made me grimace. I looked at the green lump inside the jar and sighed. This should be really fun.

After two and a half hours of jar-cleaning, I climbed up the stairs to the Gryffindor tower. My hands were wrinkled from all the washing and I had an unpleasant feeling that the smell wouldn't leave for days. When I reached the common room I found Lily and Zoë sitting by the desk, Lily doing her homework and Zoë probably just bothering her. She waved when she saw me coming through the portrait hole.

"Thank God, you're here, Andy! Lily here has been doing that damn essay for ages. I don't know what happened to her, I though she was already giving up on her must-be-a-geek-thingy last spring." Zoë shook her head defeated from what must have been several efforts to get Lily up from her book.

Lily looked like she hadn't seen or heard anything. I just laughed at her, both of them. While Lily was the studious one getting great grades and I the stupid one, Zoë was the one who didn't need to do anything to get at least E from her owls. This was kind of unfair of course, since we did the same amount of work for school but I was the one to get punished, but I wasn't going to complain about my friend's success.

"Anyway, how did your detention go with Black?"

I chuckled dryly.

"Oh yeah, it was a blast. The jerk decided not to show up so I spent two and a half hours in Slughorn's classroom cleaning muddy jars, alone." Zoë looked at me sympathetically. Slimy jars seemed to make even her feel bad for someone.

I sat on one of the chairs by the desk and looked at the pile of homework Lily was working on, and sighed.

"There's no way I'm gonna be able to do that tonight. I'm practically sleeping already so I guess I could go to bed."

Lily looked up from her book and grinned.

"Oh yeah, last night you had something else in your mind than sleeping, didn't you?"

"Yeah, I did," I said casually. They both were grinning at me so I added in irritation, "meaning the thunder! Seriously, I'm off to bed guys, good night! "

I climbed up to my dormitory to see my good old soft bed waiting for me. I could bet I was asleep even before my head hit the pillow.

Next morning when I woke up I was surprised to see that nobody had left yet. I guess since I had gone bed last night at like 9.00, I was for once capable of waking up in the same hour as everybody else. I lazily got up and put on my robes and headed to downstairs with rest of the girls, talking about, well, nothing in particular.

When we reached the common room we saw three guys lying on the couch. The Marauders, to be more specific. Minus Peter Pettigrew who had probably overslept again. I swear that guy has got to be the heaviest sleeper in the world. He's even worse than me.

These Marauders included four boys, who were known as _the_ troublemakers of the school.

First of all there was James Potter, Gryffindor quidditch captain who was actually a little, well, a lot full of himself. I guess you could easily call him handsome: he had black, messy hair, hazel brown eyes, glasses, (which, in my opinion, kind of ruined his image, but what can you do) and probably one of the best bodies in our year. James and I were actually pretty good friends. It had started on our third year, when he had confessed his love for Lily to me hoping I would help him with his problem. Now it's two years later, and Lily still hates her, so I think it's needless to say I've done pretty poor job, but during these years we've become kind of close. Well, not close, but at least we've managed to create a friendship of some kind.

Potter's (yes, even though we were friends, I have never been able to call him in his first name. I actually don't know where it came from, I even call Lily and Zoë in their surnames sometimes) best friend was, who else, Sirius Black. Yes, the same guy who I woke up next to yesterday morning. To tell little bit more about him, Black was the worst trouble maker of the four Marauders, and probably the most admired guy amongst the girl population. He was known as a rebel, a bad boy and a player. All of those for some reason attract the girls in our school. Well, I can't say that they are bad qualities, quite opposite, actually. Except for maybe the last one. Needless to say that he was even better looking than Potter. Even I have to admit that.

Remus Lupin was the third Marauder. He was actually a very sweet boy, who had sandy-brown hair and blue eyes, and who was the little voice of a conscience in the group. He was a good friend of Lily's, which I suppose was the result of the fact that they both were pretty studious, and neither of them has gotten much support for their studies from their other friends. That meaning me, Zoë, Black and Potter. For me, Lupin has always been a kind of guy you're always nice to, but not that much friends. I guess our personalities just don't match.

The last member of this little group was the already mentioned Peter Pettigrew. He was the biggest fan of Potter and Black, always sticking along with their stupidest ideas. I think it's a mystery for the whole school how this watery-eyed and pointed-nosed boy got into that group. I guess his friends see something in him that the others don't. Okay now I'm a bit exaggerating, he isn't that bad really. It's just that, well, if my personality doesn't match with Lupin, it _definitely _doesn't match with Pettigrew.

When the guys saw us coming they waved and got up to walk to breakfast with us. Black smirked at me and said,

"Had a good night, Dacres? No more thundering?"

I snorted at him and replied,

"It was pretty good, thanks for your concern, Black. Oh, and by the way," I added, "since you're so interested in my well-being how 'bout next time when we have detention you show up too?"

I hadn't forgotten the slimy jars last night, and even though his presence may not have made it any better, at least I would've someone to talk to. Plus I just found the whole thing unfair.

"Oh, yeah, sorry 'bout that," he said still with that same annoying smirk, "I was just too sick to attend that thing."

I snorted, again. I really think I have to figure out more of these little body language things. I'm always either snorting or lifting my one famous eyebrow.

"You look pretty healthy now," I muttered, hurrying my steps to catch Potter, and the same time letting Black no time to answer.

"Hey there, Jamie. I haven't had a chance to chat with you since we got here, how was your holiday?"

He patted my head which he had been doing for ages, probably because he knows how it annoys me, and answered.

"Missed me, did you little one? It was pretty good actually. How was Slovenia?"

"Slov_akia_," I corrected in frustration, but added cheerfully, "It was great, though, couldn't have been better."

We reached the great hall, took our seats and started eating. I was extremely hungry as usual, and filled my mouth with everything I could reach. Zoë gave me a funny look as always when I got too excited with food. I just shrugged it off as always.

I guess since I've already described myself and the Marauders, I could tell you something about my two best friends.

Well, to start with, they were both gorgeous. Well okay I didn't count myself ugly either, but that was only because I was so sick of those I'm-so-ugly-tell-me-I'm-pretty whiners that I had decided that no matter what I won't become one of them. Besides, usually when you think you look bearable yourself, the others usually agree. Potter and Black were perfect examples of this. All though I think they have already reached the point when you become arrogant, and I didn't want to count myself in that group either.

But Lily and Zoë were gorgeous even if they didn't act like it.

Zoë was kind of the cool one of us. She had usually good manners, and always something wise to say. I of course tried to ruin this image as often as possible, which kind of annoyed her. Even though she was totally able to goof around, she cared pretty much what people thought about her. I guess she was raised like that. She also had pretty bad mouth, which made quite a weird contrast to her cool image if you ask me. She was usually very nice to everyone as long as they didn't bug her off.

Lily, on the other hand, was as sweet as and angel. She had probably the strictest conscience a person could have, which made her stick in her good-girl image, which included great grades and defending the weaker ones. But she also could have pretty bad temper. While Zoë usually threw nasty snaps, Lily turned into a fiery kettle. It had always been a common joke with our friends that Zoë was ice, Lily fire and I some weird mix-up.

So all in all, we were a very weird, very close and very happy group of three.

We had been friends since the first year, when we figured other girls of our house in our year were pretty odd. These others were Laura, who wasn't actually that bad, just a little childish and quite shy but very sweet once in a while, her best friend Nadine who was more lively but kind of annoying and a little weird with her living-like-a-fairy cult, and last but not least, Vicky, who was in her opinion too mature to be hanging out with any of us, and for that reason one of my worst enemies.

Back to reality: When we had finished our breakfasts, we headed to our first class room which was transfiguration. Not actually one of my favourite classes, since professor McGonagall, our transfiguration teacher and the head of our house, didn't really like me. She used to say that when normal Gryffindors are brave, I was a daredevil. By this she meant that I nevre knew when to shut up, and was always trying to bend the rules. This usually led her getting pretty mad at me.

When we got to the classroom, Lily went to sit next to Lupin and I and Zoë took our seats in the back of the class near Black and Potter.

"Who do you think is gonna be her victim this year?" I asked Zoë when we had sat down and McGonagall arrived. "I mean, she can't torture me anymore, she's been doing that for two years already!"

"You know, Andy, have you ever thought that maybe it's more because of you than her?" Zoë laughed.

"Hey!" I said defensively. "Black is twice as bad as me and she never picks on him!"

"Yeah, well, the difference is that he still knows what's going on. You poor thing have no idea half of the time we are here." Zoë replied still chuckling.

"Plus, you know, it helps being irresistible enough for teachers to ignore little flaws in your behaviour." A voice came from somewhere my right. I turned to see that said Black shrug and grin smugly.

"Oh yeah, that's gotta be it," I replied sarcastically, "she doesn't like my appearance."

"If Mr Black and Ms Dacres would care to concentrate on the lesson we might be able to continue, don't you think?" McGonagall snapped from the front of the class. "Now tell me, Black, what does the wizard space have to do with transfiguration?"

"That's easy." He said turning to the teacher, "When transfiguring, the spare items of the object go into the wizard space. An example would be an Animagus's clothes."

"Very well," McGonagall nodded approvingly, "How about you Dacres, can you tell me what does a spell called inanimatus conjurus do?"

Here we go again, I thought, when I was opening my mouth like a fish, trying to figure out an answer to a question. I had no idea. I swear Black didn't listen anymore than I did, but somehow he managed to give a perfect answer which left me being the only stupid one. Again.

"Since you clearly, again, have, no idea what are we talking about, I'd suggest you paid attention, now, Ms Dacres." McGonagall snapped turning back to the blackboard.

I cursed in my mind. I swear, if I had the same kind of concentrating ability as everyone else, I wouldn't be so confused in every damn class. Bloody AD/HD.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey again, and thanks for the reviews.**

**Yeah okay so I think I owe you an explanation on the whole AD/HD thingy. For those of you who may not know, AD/HD is basically a slight disorder in your brain that makes it harder for you to concentrate as well as everyone else. The diagnoses vary a lot from just a slight concentrating problems to a serious disorders. The AD/HD that Andy has is not one of those serious diagnoses that make you eat drugs to stay sane, just a minor problem that doesn't really affect her everyday life. What I did not realize was, like The Green Bird pointed out, that it indeed didn't excist in the 70´s as we know it now, so Andy's AD/HD being so minor, it wouldn't have been propably noticed at all with the technology of that time**. **But since I can't fix that anymore, let's just pretend that the technology or whatsoever was developed little earlier. And for those of you who can't do that, don't worry it's not gonna be in a big part of the story anyway.**

**Okay sorry for the long note but at least I got that sorted out (I hope?:D)** **On with the story, chapter 3.**

**Disclaimer: I own Andy and I own Zoë, nothing else is mine.**

The first two weeks of the term flew by amazingly fast. I guess it was mainly because anything special happened during that time. Teachers went on and on about telling us how extremely important our O.W.L: s were. Every single lesson started with a nice lecture, and quite a few of them included significant looks towards certain students. I don't think I have to tell you that I was often one of them.

I really had decided to work more this semester, but I somehow managed to forget that decision every time a lesson started. Usually I was distracted by Zoë worrying about my health when studying, Black telling me the studious look didn't suit me, or Potter just inventing some stupid idea to spend the lesson, so it really wasn't my fault.

Another thing –a weird one, actually-- to mention about these two weeks was that I had really started spending more time with Black and Potter. Zoë, Lily and I were eating with the Marauders almost every day, and during the lessons when Lily studied with Lupin and Pettigrew, the rest four of us spent the hours talking and joking around. Like I had to admit to Zoë and Lily one day when we were discussing about this weird phenomenon, I even enjoyed our little chats once in a while.

I woke up late today, like every other day, and hurried downstairs to breakfast after quickly throwing on some make-up and changing my clothes. I bumped into Pettigrew on my way.

"Hey there, Pettigrew. Overslept again?" I asked, continuing my way to the great hall with him since we were most likely heading to the same direction.

"Yeah, kind of." He said looking a little embarrassed.

"Well, it looks like you and I have something in common, then."

He chuckled uncomfortably and neither of us said anything. I really think this guy is either uncomfortable or nervous half of his life, I mean, even when I, someone who's even smaller than him, am trying to create a nice, casual conversation with him, he looks like he's extremely intimidated by me and only manages to come out with nervous chuckles.

"Aww, look who's managed to get out of beds, our midgets!" Black called when we reached the great hall.

"Don't you two look cute together?" Potter said catching on with Black's stupid joke.

I stuck my tongue out to them and grabbed some toast, sitting down next to Lily.

"Morning, Andy." She said while I was chewing my breakfast. "Did you hear about the alarming discovery yet?"

I shook my head my mouth full of bread.

"It was a fake mini Dark Mark someone had left on the ceiling."

"Seriously, I think they're becoming paranoid with this whole dark side thing," Zoë said from the other side of the table. "I mean, clearly that thing was just left there as a prank."

I nodded in agreement and swallowed my bread.

"Yeah, I think so too. And three guesses who were behind that." I pointed at the four Marauders next to us.

"You know, Dacres, it's really un-polite to point someone with your finger, especially when you have butter in the said finger." Black said in a mock tone when he noticed us looking at them.

I looked at my hand and saw indeed a big piece of butter stuck on my index finger. I quickly wiped it on the table.

"We were just wondering if the four of you might know anything about the alarming discovery in the common room." Zoë asked.

"That Dark Mark thingy? You think we did it?" Potter said joining the discussion.

"We were talking about that too," Sirius said, "Wondering what kind of upstart is trying to steal our position as the pranksters!"

I lifted my eyebrow at him and chuckled.

"Well I don't think you have to worry about that my friend, there's no one as annoying as you in this school, I can assure you."

"I assume you're not counting yourself?" he said grinning.

"Ha-ha you're so funny, Black," I said grabbing a bite of what must've been at least my fourth toast.

"Hey guys, we're already late for herbology, let's go. Andy you can finish that toast on our way." Lily said, standing up.

The rest of us quickly gathered our things and hurried with her.

It was again one of those extremely boring lessons. Herbology wasn't one of my favourite subjects either; although it's starting to look like that nowadays none of them is, but yeah, I just wasn't a green thump.

For my misfortune, Zoë absolutely loved herbology. I'm pretty sure she will become one of those weird herbalists when she leaves Hogwarts, finding out a billion ways to use birch leaves.

So Zoë being united with Lily, Lupin and Pettigrew to study plants left me alone with Potter and Black. Well, this should be fun, I thought, when we were given instructions what to do with the weird bushes that were apparently called Flutterby Bushes.

"You know what we haven't done yet this year?" Black asked, popping his head out from behind a particularly big bush.

"Blown up the Slytherin common room?" I replied while lazily poking the leaves of my own bush.

"Yeah, well, that too, but I don't think that even good old Dumby would look that through his fingers." He said and went on. "We haven't had the big annual welcome to Hogwarts party!"

"Yeah, that's right!" Potter exclaimed, "We really should throw one!"

"Yeah you should!" I said jumping on my seat in excitement.

It had been a tradition ever since our second year that in the beginning of every semester the Marauders throw a big party to everyone in our school (or at least to everyone who gets invited) in Gryffindor common room. Last year they had had a clever idea to spike the punch that led to couple of second years vomiting the whole night. That was when they decided that the next party was going to be only for people in our year and older.

"So, when're you gonna do it?" I asked. A good party was something I was always ready for.

"Well that depends, when're we gonna get the stuff we need?" Black said shooting a questioning look at Potter.

"I could pick some up this afternoon?" He said after a while of thinking.

"So we could throw the party next Friday, that's only two days away!" Black said, clearly getting excited.

"Sounds like a plan! We gotta make it the best party ever, right mate?" Potter exclaimed and they clapped their hands together.

I chuckled at them. Then my curiosity won over me and I had to ask,

"Where do you guys get this stuff anyways?"

"Ask us no questions and we tell you no lies Dacres." Potter said both him and Black smirking smugly.

I smiled and shook my head.

"Fine, whatever."

"A welcome party? Finally! I was already thinking they're not gonna throw one this year!" Zoë exclaimed.

It was an afternoon and the lessons had already ended. We, meaning Zoë, Lily and I, were lounging in our dormitory doing actually nothing. I had just told them about this Friday and they both seemed pretty excited.

"You think they're gonna spike the punch again after what happened to those boys last year?" Lily asked, trying to sound responsible, while I saw it from her eyes that what she really was doing was wishing they'd do it again and at the same time laughing at the memory of two wasted 12-year-olds.

"It seemed like they are. I think they're just gonna say that it's not allowed to at least first, second and third graders to come this time." I said, shrugging.

"Yeah that sounds pretty reasonable." Zoë said from her bed and then smirked wickedly. "Besides, it's no fun anymore if there isn't at least little bit of alcohol."

"Amen to that!" I laughed.

"Okay yeah, you guy's are probably right," Lily chuckled. "But I'm telling you, I'm _not_ gonna touch those fire whiskey shots anymore! I'm just gonna stick with the punch this year."

Zoë and I were currently rolling on our beds laughing. Last year Lily had ended up rolling down the stairs when her feet hadn't been able to hold her anymore, while singing something non-recognize-able in a very, _very_ loud voice.

"Aww, is our little Lilykins having bad memories?" I said trying to control my laughter.

"I don't think she's got any memories at all." Zoë said and we both lost it again.

Lily was trying to sulk but wasn't very successful with it, so she shot back,

"Well you guys weren't that wise either, I remember _someone_ dancing on the tables all night long."

"Hey, that hurt!" I cried out. Yeah, dancing was one of the absolute not-s to me, so doing that in front of half of the school wasn't really one of my greatest memories.

"Tit for tat." She said triumphantly.

"Yeah, that was a fun night," Zoë said reminiscing. "Should we make this one even better?"

"Absolutely!" I said thrusting my fist in the air. Both of my friends gave me a weird look and I silently removed my fist back to the level of my body.

At the lunchtime, next morning everybody had already heard about the party. Every one of the four Marauders, even Pettigrew, was constantly surrounded by a group of students making sure they were getting invited. Lily, Zoe and I, having already secured our place, were having great fun watching Lupin trying to explain to a couple of first years, why they couldn't be invited.

"Well I can't say them we're gonna just drink all night!" He said, spreading his arms defensively when he saw the three of us laughing.

"Okay that's it," Black said in frustration and stood up on his chair. "All of you midgets, that meaning every single first, second or third grader," He pointed at few groups of smaller students, "I'm sorry to let you down but this party's not for you guys, see you in a couple of years!"

Few groups leaved the table, muttering and shooting angry glances towards Sirius, but speeding up when they saw him watching.

I chuckled when he came down from his chair.

"That was kinda harsh." I said to him.

"It was the only way!" He said defensively, "They would've just been on our way tomorrow night."

I shrugged, turning to Lily and Zoë who were currently discussing about something in a low voice. Lily looked like she was trying to see someone.

"What're you guys whispering about?" I asked trying to see what was Lily looking at.

"Nothing special," Zoë started but Lily spoke over her.

"Zoë's got a crush on Leonard Jordan," she explained.

"Thanks," Zoë said giving Lily a dirty look.

"The Ravenclaw one, in sixth year?" I asked, now too searching the tables with my look.

"Not bad," I said, when I spotted the tall, black boy with a little overgrown hair and pretty big muscles. "When did this happen?"

"We hung out couple of days ago when you guys had arithmancy and I had nothing to do." She told. " He's got a great sense of humour, you know, plus he's in Ravenclaw quidditch team." Zoë smirked.

"Is he coming to the party?" Lily asked.

"I don't know, I guess so." Zoë shrugged.

"Well great, you'll get him drunk enough and he's all yours." I said grinning.

"Andy shut up" Lily chuckled, "We don't need your advices on this, thank you very much."

"Just kidding, you're gonna _charm _him with your _natural charisma_." I said to Zoë in an overly sweet tone.

"Just quit talking, okay?" She laughed.

"What am I hearing is someone finally getting Dacres to shut up?" Black's voice came behind me.

"Not gonna happen," I replied. "But I'm gonna make you shut up if you won't…shut up."

"Smooth," he chuckled. "What're you guys talking about anyway?"

"Girl talk," Lily said smiling sweetly at him. Zoë gave her the death glare again.

"With Dacres? Good luck with that." He said and I stuck my tongue out at him. "Come on, Andy, they don't need us to disturb them." Black wrapped his arm around my shoulders to lead me out.

Lily and Zoë were laughing and I turned to Sirius trying to make my face seem intimidating.

"You know, I'm seriously considering punching you right now." I said as we walked out of the great hall.

He just laughed at me before asking innocently,

"What did I do?"

I shook my head, defeated.

"Whatever."

**Reviews are appreciated, just so you know;) SOrry for the lame ending.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here comes chapter four, yay. I gotta say i've never managed to get a story even this far (four chapters, sad, i know i'm sooo lazy). a big thanks for those who reviewed, you're keeping my inspiration on so keep 'em coming;) I'm really beginning to enjoy writing this, plus, every chapter i write helps me improve my english. Yeah okay now i'm just babbling, chapter four:**

**disclaimer: I own Zoë and Andy plus all those useless minor characters you don't regocnize, nothing else is mine. Except the plot. If you can call it that. **

"No, Andy! You're _not_ putting on those pants tonight!"

"Why not?"

"Well, to start with, they're at least three years old!"

It was seven o'clock on Friday night. Zoë, Lily and I were getting ready for the party. Zoë and I were having the same bloody fight we did every time there was a reason to dress up: Zoë was helping me out to pick an outfit and kept suggesting different types of variations the newest fashion magazine ordered, while I insisted on wearing my good old street-style baggy pants.

"Well since I haven't grown up a damn centimetre during those three years, I might as well take the advantage of it!" I shot back at her last comment.

Zoë shook her head, taking the pants from my hands and throwing them on her bed.

"Nope, the pants are not an option. Come on Lily, back me up here!"

Lily looked up from her bed lazily where she had been combing her hair.

"I gotta take Zoë's side on this one, Andy. Besides, you look good on those jeans just wear them."

Zoë grinned at me triumphantly.

"Well, since you're all against me, I guess I have no choice," I snorted and bent to my suitcase to look for a shirt.

I usually didn't listen to my friends when it came to clothing, but even I tried to look nice in these kinds of occasions, and Zoë was, with her enormous wardrobe, more than helpful.

"What about this one?" She asked, throwing me a long green top of hers with a v-neck. I pulled it on and looked at myself in the mirror.

"I guess that'll do." I shrugged, sitting beside the mirror and starting to put on make-up.

After I was done I just tied my hair on a loose ponytail and gleefully stuck my tongue out at my friends who were currently struggling with their own hair. When I had decided to take dreadlocks in the first place, the main reason had been that I was too lazy to do my hair every morning. The decision had soon bit me in the ass, though, when I had had to wash them for the first time (which, I'm telling you, is the most annoying thing in the world to do; those bastards take at least a _year_ to get dry). Nevertheless, I couldn't imagine my hair being as boring and normal anymore as it sometimes had been.

I glanced at the clock hanging on the wall of the dorm and saw it was almost eight. The party should've probably started by now.

"You guys ready to go?"

"Yeap, let's go drink our body weight." Zoë laughed.

"Except for Andy who's probably gonna sink more." Lily added.

"Hah, you know you're just jealous because I hold my alcohol better than you." I said grinning at her smugly. Not a great thing to brag about, sure, but it was true. Even if I was small I wasn't exactly fragile (not meaning that I was fat either, I used to play soccer during summers in Slovakia, which has left me with at least some kind of muscles that made me not to look like those bikini-models), plus I've kind of come to the conclusion that Slovakian teens have a bad habit of drinking more than Brits, and they were the ones I spent my entire holidays with, so yeah, you do the math.

When we arrived downstairs the party was indeed on a good go. People were dancing in the middle of the room, music was playing pretty loud, and few already-reddish eyes told us that the punch had already been spiked.

Zoë, Lily and I headed straight to the drink table, and helped ourselves with mugs of liquor. Then we took seats from one of the couches. We had sat there for about five minutes when we heard two familiar voices approach.

"Hey, it's Dacres!" Sirius Black shouted a little more loudly than necessary.

"And Evans!" James Potter added with a same decibel.

"Thanks for remembering the third one," Zoë pointed out sarcastically.

"Almost got you worried, did we, Frost?" Black shouted smiling, when he sat on the back of the couch next to Zoë and reached to throw his arm around her.

"It's nice to see you too, Black, but we're not deaf you don't have to shout." I said looking up at him from the couch. He skilfully slung himself down to the couch next to me and I chuckled when I smelled the alcohol and added, "Started the drinking a little earlier, did you boys?"

"Maybe," he said smirking nonchalantly and turned to shout at Potter, "Come on, Prongsie, let's continue our victorious march!"

Potter lifted his mug at his friend and they waved their dramatic goodbyes to us. All three of us burst out laughing.

We sat there for a good while, talking and laughing with people who happened to pass by. Peter Pettigrew was currently showing us some weird demonstration about something and Zoë and I were laughing our asses off, though I think we were more like laughing at him than with him, but he didn't seem to notice, so the result was the same. When Pettigrew had gone his own way, Zoë and Lily got up.

"Where're you going?" I asked, confused.

"We, meaning all _three _of us, are going dancing." Lily pointed at me.

I shook my head.

"Nope, no way I'm yet that drunk."

"Come _on _Andy, don't be so dull! You're gonna join us eventually anyway!" Zoë said in frustration.

"Not this time I won't. You go, I'll catch up with you later." I said.

They looked at each other, shrugged and headed to dance floor. Once I was left alone I stood up, deciding to not just sit there. I spotted Potter few metres away from me and made my way through the crowd to him.

"Hey there, Potty, how's it going?" I smiled at him. He turned his eyes to face mine and I tried to suppress my laughter when I realized that he was having hard time steadying his gaze.

"Dacres!" He shouted when he identified me and spread his arms to give me a hug. "Hello my little Slovakian friend!"

"Well hello my big, drunken, British friend." I laughed, hugging him back quickly.

"Having a good time? Where'd you lose your little friends?" He asked.

"They abandoned me to go dancing," I sighed over-dramatically.

"Well, no worries, I'll be happy to keep you company." He said while offering me a fire whiskey shot. "To Hogwarts!" he exclaimed and drank down his own one.

"To Hogwarts," I laughed and drank mine. "How many of these to Hogwarts's have you had?" I then asked, giving him a pointed look.

"More than your little body could hold I'd say," he said patting my head.

"Oh, really?" I said challengingly, "And how can you know that I haven't already drunken as much as you?"

"You wanna bet?" He said lifting his eyebrows. "We've got enough to drink here, let's see who gives up first?"

I looked at the table full of fire whiskey shots. My mind was trying to tell me to be reasonable: I could never beat Potter in a competition like this, not to mention how stupid and childish the whole thing was. Too bad I wasn't currently listening what my mind had to say, so I stuck my hand out and he shook it.

"Deal!"

We took seats by the table, both of us collecting a row of drinks in front of us. Quite a few people had turned to look at our little merry-making, and they were now observing what was gonna happen next. I looked at Potter who grinned at me, sinking down his first glass. I did the same and moved to the second glass, and then another, and another… After I stopped counting I started soon feeling nauseous and I realized I had to stop. I shook my head, trying to keep my mind on focus. Then I looked at Potter across the table. He had stopped drinking too, looking quite disorganized.

"Who won?" I asked.

He shook his head and laughed.

"No idea. Draw?"

I gave a giggly laugh and nodded.

"Sounds good. We're both equally tough."

"Nah, I'll always be tougher than you anyways, you know that." He said little muzzy.

Since I couldn't figure anything wise to say, I just started to pull myself up, only to find it extremely hard thing to do. The alcohol was making its way to my head already, and I was losing my focus little by little. When I got up, I felt my feet swaying below me and I had to take support from the table to keep my balance. I turned to look at Potter but he was nowhere in sight. Instead I saw Black looking at my attempt to stand up with an amused expression on his face.

"Need a little help there?" He asked grinning.

"Shut up, you," I sputtered. "Where've you been?"

"You know, business," He said winking.

I snorted, taking few steps towards him. Sadly enough, I lost my balance half way through and began to fall down. When I was about a foot away from the floor I felt someone grab me and pull me up. I looked up to see Black looking at me confused.

"Jeez, Andy, what got you into this condition?" It took me a while to get that he was using my first name which sounded really weird.

"Your stupid little friend," I answered. I guess I struggled with the words a little since he gave a laugh before asking,

"James got you drunk? I thought he was still after Evans."

"No, not like that, we had a competition," I slurred, "not a really wise one."

He laughed at this.

"You wanna lie down on the couch?"

I shook my head violently and tried to look more sober than I really was.

"No, I'm fine! Come on, let's go dance!" I exclaimed.

I took few steps forward and, again, found it difficult to keep my balance. I grabbed Black's t-shirt to not to fall again.

"And the couch it is." He laughed and took my hand to keep me up.

"Tell me, Black, how come you managed to sober up so fast?" I asked when we were making our way towards the couch.

"I never did, I'm just not as wasted as you." He said shaking his head still wearing an amused grin on his face.

When we reached the couch I saw Lily and Zoë being returned from the dance floor. I practically jumped (well, as far as I was able to do any kind of jumping-act) to them and gave them a huge hug.

"Hej! Priateľu!" I shouted to their ears.

"You're speaking Slovakian again, Andy," Zoë said looking at me amused.

"Am I? Oops, sorry," I said smiling sheepishly. Apparently I tend to do that when I'm drinking.

"Found the liquor table, did we?" Zoë asked smirking at me.

"What did you do to her, Black?" Lily said lifting an eyebrow at him.

"Don't blame me," he laughed, "she was like this when I saw her."

Suddenly Zoë got up and tugged Lily's arm.

"Look, there he is!" She said excitedly, pointing at something tall and black that I vaguely recognized as Leonard Jordan. "I'm gonna go say him hey, you coming with me? Andy's not gonna be really helpful in this condition."

"Hey!" I yelled from the couch when Lily nodded.

"Sorry, girl, gotta go! You got Black here to take care of you." She said waving at me.

I turned to Black who had sat next to me.

"Stupid brats, calling themselves friends."

He laughed and reached to stroke my hair.

"Hey! Only Potter is allowed to go that!" I protested. Sirius gave me a weird look.

"Why's that?"

"Well, because he won't…stop." I shook my head when I realized that that didn't make any sense.

I took a look around me to see who else was sitting near me, just to get something to do, and spotted Vicky The Queen from our dorm, talking to some guy who according to my memory was a Gryffindor sixth year, something Buckley I guess.

"Hey, Vicky, my contemptuous dorm non-mate, how're you doing?" I shouted out on the spur of the moment.

She looked at me with a look of pure disgust, trying to return to her conversation.

"Come on, show your new friend one of your ah-so-clever insults." I said, a little drunkenly perhaps, sneering at her sweetly.

The Buckley guy looked first me and then Vicky with a look of both bewilderment and amusement. Vicky looked like she could kill me any moment but just walked away dragging him with her. I laughed taking delight of the thought that I made that princess uncomfortable.

"What're you laughing at?" asked Black from the seat next to me. He had been talking to a dorm mate of his, Cole Derricks, but both of them had apparently been startled at the sudden burst of laughter.

"Queen Vicky," I replied and when they still seemed confused I just waved it off. "Never mind. You're Derricks!" I suddenly exclaimed turning to him.

"Yeah I am, four years on a same house and now you figure it out?" He said chuckling lightly.

"No, no I knew that," I said trying to steady my gaze. Both of the guys laughed.

"You gotta excuse our little Andy, she's just a little wasted," Black said wrapping his right arm around me.

I was trying to figure out a smart answer but couldn't come up with anything. I suddenly felt a sudden burst of tiredness, feeling my eyelids close and my head drop on his shoulder.

I was on the edge of passing out when I felt him gently pick me up and carry me to a couch farther away in the corner. I suddenly felt I had to say something to him, and I blurted out the first thing that came on my mind.

"Tebe ár skutocne chutný, ty vediet."

The last thing I heard was him chuckle and wish me a good night.

The first time I woke up it was still night and the room was dark. I blinked few times trying to sort out where I was. When my eyes got used to the dark I started perceiving the shapes of chairs and couches and people sleeping in them. I was apparently still in the Gryffindor common room. Fuzzy memories from last night started to fill my mind, along with the growing urge to vomit. My drunkenness was starting to change into a nice hangover. I groaned trying to keep my food and all inside me, determined not to throw up.

After a while of wondering what had happened last night, the first clear image to pop in my head was Sirius Black. I frowned at this memory, not understanding what it was about. My frown turned into a smile when I remembered how I had fallen asleep. _He took care of me, _was the thought that filled my mind, when I realized that a blanket was wrapped around me and a bucket brought next to me (for a potential vomiting I guess). Sure, it wasn't much trouble, but Black wasn't one of the guys to be expected to do something like this. For some reason it made me feel happy and my smile widened.

Whoa, wait a minute! What the heck was I smiling for? This was _Sirius Black._ It wasn't a good thing to be thinking about him like this now, was it? I almost groaned out loud when I remembered what I had said to him before passing out. Well, I guess my weird habit of speaking Slovak was a good thing for once. Imagine what he would've thought if I just had suddenly out of nowhere told the guy that I actually found him "really cute". I just hope he doesn't own a Slovak-English dictionary.

I shook my head violently to erase the thought of my head. My mind was still fuzzed from the alcohol and I wasn't thinking clearly. Still feeling exhausted, I allowed my head sink into a pillow, not even considering the option of climbing up the stairs to my actual bed. I lay there for just a couple of minutes before falling asleep again.

When I woke up few hours later it was already morning. The common room was starting to get filled with people, some of them waking up on the couch like me, some climbing down the stairs from their dormitories.

"Well hello Andy!" An overly cheerful voice came from somewhere near my couch.

"Having a nice morning?" The other one asked sweetly.

I opened my eyes to see Lily and Zoë taking a seat next to my feet.

"Mornin' guys," I muttered.

I slowly sat up and rubbed my eyes, at the same time acknowledging that I must've looked truly_ rosy_ at the moment. Both of my friends were looking at me like they were expecting me to say something, so I shrugged before stating,

"Well, it looks like I pulled a Lily this year with those fire whiskey shots."

Zoë laughed and Lily snorted, though both of them were nodding and smiling the same time.

"A great idea that competition with Potter." Zoë grinned.

"Yeah not exactly my brightest moments," I said giving them an ashamed smile.

"Speak of the devil," Lily said and nodded towards the staircase of the boys' dorm where Potter came down, accompanied by Black.

The latter smirked when he saw us and they walked to the couch. The couch that for me will always have an article as of this night, if I may add.

"Look who's finally gotten up!" Black said sitting at the armrest of the couch near my head.

I smiled at him tiredly and turned to look at Potter who still remained silent, looking pretty much as good as I felt at the moment.

"High five for the toughest guys in the school," I said, lifting my hand and giving him a sarcastic smile which he returned, clapping my hand dryly.

The rest of the guys, Lily, Zoë and Black were starting a casual conversation and were soon joined by Lupin and Pettigrew. I staid silent letting my mind wander back to last nights events. Pretty soon, my thoughts about this certain Marauder sitting next to me started to sink back into me. Being still unable to tell where they came from, I felt totally confused. I was suddenly very aware of the fact that I looked like a troll and probably smelled a lot like old whiskey. That alone should've alerted me; I wasn't usually the ones to be concerned about such facts.

"Hey Dacres," Sirius said suddenly snapping me back from my thoughts. I felt my shoulder tingle when he rested his hand on it. "What was that thing you muttered to me right before you dozed off?"

I gave him a confused look.

"Yeah, in that language of yours, Slovakian?"

_Oh, _I thought, realizing what he meant, _that._

Not good.

**And the series of lame endings continues. lol. So, what did you think of the chapter? Or the story in a whole? Push that review button to tell me, I'm more than eager to know:) The chapter didn't make Andy look really good in my opinion, more like a stupid teenager actually. But, well, we teens usually have a bad habit of thinking we can control our drinking when we really, really can't so i guess we can excuse her, too. Okayyy I'll shut up for now:D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Good morning people (okay it's like 2:30 pm but it's morning for me), I am proud to present you the next chapter of my story. I know that it's annoiyng when authors heep saying this but keep the reviews coming! More;)**

** Paddie'sGirl: Thanks! sorry for not letting Andy dance, I personally hate dancing and couldn't therefore let her do that either. lol. I hate to admit this but I actually _don't_ know a single word in slovakian:( online translator is my shameful secret. I just love the country. Andy was slovakian even before I give her her name.**

**KRP: Yeap that's sadly true, not a great night for her. The first sentence was indeed just "Hey, friends!" and the other something like "You're actually really cute, you know". Oh, and to your earlier question, yeah that was a disney movie, I didn't even notice that.**

**Jackie Rogers: Thanks:) Yeah I kinda find a lot of myself from Andy too. I guess that's not very unusual. I don't have an AD/HD, though, but some serious consentrating disorders to say at least:D Oh don't even get me started on new years... good times indeed.**

**And a big thanks to the others too! Here's the next chapter:**

**Disclaimer: I would've thought you'd figured it out by now. Does this look like J.K.R;s text? I'm not her, I own nothing. Except Andy. **

At the end of that day I was more than grateful when I could finally sink into my bed with just Lily and Zoë around. We had spent many; many hours helping the Marauders clear the common room from all the empty bottles and mugs, few plashes of vomit (of which none of them were mine, like I kept telling the others who refused to believe me) and other miscellaneous garbage that could be found here and there. We also had to repair an armchair which had somehow managed to lose part of its satin cover. That thing still remained as a mystery to everyone.

The cleaning itself hadn't really been very tiring for me, since I had spent most of the time lying on the floor with Potter next to me. Despite of the many commands to "get our lazy and hangover-y asses to work," (Zoë, who else) both of us blaming the throbbing headache and sickliness we refused to do anything that required moving your hand or foot more than ten centimetres.

So yeah, even with the nauseous feeling through the whole day, my exhaustion at the end of it was mainly mental.

I had tried to avoid Black the best I could during the day, the two main reasons being that I was still so confused with my newly developed thoughts and wanted to sort them out in my own royal peace, and so that I wouldn't have to answer his question about those infamous Slovakian words last night. When he had asked me that earlier I had oh-so-smoothly changed the subject just exclaiming: "Let's go to eat!"

Even now, when I finally had some time to think about the whole thing, I didn't feel much brighter. I hadn't even gotten past the point where I kept asking myself where the hell this came from. How on earth can one night (not to mention a very drunken one) change a person's feelings so much? I mean, the day before yesterday, Black was just… a classmate, a friend maybe, even an annoying one. Then he does a few sweet things and acts like a gentleman for couple of minutes and all of a sudden I'm all pudding-y towards him. It's just…weird.

"You've been pretty quiet, Andy, are you still not feeling well?" Lily asked me, snapping me back to reality. (I mentally chuckled at the thought that I don't talk for about fifteen minutes and my friends immediately start worrying. I _really_ gotta start to talk less and listen more.)

I'd also been wondering whether or not to tell my friends about this newest weirdness in my brain. I'm not usually the one to keep things with myself. I find it much easier to just share everything in my head. Makes me not to worry about things all by myself. Not that I really do a lot of worrying in any ways, but you get the point.

"Yeah, no I'm fine," I answered her, hesitating a second before asking, "Have you guys ever just out of nowhere started to look at someone differently? Like when you have a dream and you wake up and feel something's changed?"

Both of my friends looked at me a while before Lily opened her mouth to answer.

"Well, I guess so. I mean I don't remember any specific moments but I guess that could've happened to me sometime." Zoë nodded along with her and asked, "Why?"

"No reason, just popped in my mind." I said half-heartedly.

They gave me a weird look but apparently decided just to let it go since they didn't shoot me with any extra questions. That was more than fine with me at the time.

"Hey do you feel like taking a walk or something? It's not past curfew yet and we've been inside that dusty common room the whole bloody day. Personally I could use some fresh air." Zoë asked tiredly getting up from her bed.

"Yeah that sounds like an idea." Lily said getting up as well. "Andy you coming?"

"No way," I let out a laugh, "I'm exhausted I'm just gonna sink into my bed and sleep the next twenty-four hours."

Zoë snorted at me before stating,

"That's weird since after all you did sleep quite heavily the last night. Besides, you didn't even lift a finger to help us earlier!"

"Zoë please, we had this conversation already, good night, guys!" I said, ignoring her first sentence. I pulled my blanket over my head and buried my face in my pillow. It had been a long day, about time for it to end.

* * *

The next few days flew by surprisingly uneventfully. When I woke up on Sunday I was feeling a lot better. I hadn't exactly slept around a clock like I had planned, but a good night sleep anyway. I was surprised how little I got to hear from the Friday's party; a few people threw humorous comments at me but nothing more.

But even if I managed to maintain my pride (hah, what pride? Did I ever have one?) after that night, I still had the frigging Black phenomenon to deal with. I had rejected the avoiding plan, deciding if I just acted like always it'd just go away. I was very, very wrong. Somehow now every damn word that guy said to me made me either a, smile, b, flush (and I'm really not a flush-y person, again one sign to be alerted by) c, giggle (not a giggly one either) or d, just feel weird, happy sensations. It's like I'm seeing all these new sides of him that I couldn't see before. Very, very weird.

I still hadn't said a word to Lily or Zoë. I guess I believe that as long as I don't verbally phrase it, I can think I'm still just imagining things.

It was Wednesday when I woke up in my dorm, late as always. I looked around me and was surprised when I saw someone still in there. Usually I was the only one sleeping that long during the school week.

I didn't have to wonder long who it was that was accompanying me when I heard a familiar disapproving cluck by the mirror. Vicky The Queen. The cluck had told me that she had already noticed me so I greeted her.

"Morning, Milthrope," I grunted.

She didn't return the greeting, just snorted arrogantly. Oh, come on.

"Okay yeah I know you hate me as much as I hate you but do you really have to be so childish that you can't even manage to come out with actual words?" I snapped at her, irritated that I had to deal with her so early in the morning. Well, not early, really, but you know what I mean.

"You really wanna talk about childish, Andy? I really don't care if you wanna drink like a fish and make a fool of yourself but do you really gotta meddle into my business while doing so? _Twice?_"

Whoa, that's a lot of words. I don't know if I've ever heard her say so long sentences. It's usually just a few words between snorts. But I had to admit that I had no idea what she was talking about. Well, okay, maybe a little. I do have a little flashback of making fun of her in front of that guy whose face I can't remember. But twice?

"What the heck do you mean by that?"

"Like you don't know. Right after you ruined my chances with Greg you had to go and pass out and make Black take care of you for God knows how long so I couldn't continue anymore with him where we left on!"

I was already gonna give her a malicious laugh when I caught on her last sentence. _Continue?_

"You snogged Black?" I asked, not at all overheated anymore.

"Well, not that it's any of your business but we did have a certain moment earlier at the party." She said coolly.

So she snogged Sirius, tried to score with Buckley and when that didn't work out she came back to try and snog him more? So my conclusions have been right, she _is_ a slut. I suddenly forgot what we were fighting about when I felt, for the first time in my life, a pang of envy towards Queen Vicky. She snogged Black. Black snogged _her. _

"Hello, Dacres, we're not done here yet!" She said snapping her fingers in front of my face. "You still haven't apologised me."

I gave her a death glare.

"Yeah, well, don't expect that to happen anytime soon." If anything, I was happy that I had caused her not to be able to stick her tongue into Black's throat again. I rose from my bed and snapped at her angrily, "Now get off my face I have better things to do than listen to your whining."

I took one of my hoodies and pulled it over my pyjamas and stormed out of the room. I thumped down the stairs and, spotting Lily and Zoë on a couch, walked to them and sunk into one of the armchairs.

"Morning, Andy," Zoë said when she noticed me. I gave her a grunt as a reply and she lifted her eyebrows. "What's gotten you into a mood?"

"Vicky Milthrope," I answered dully.

"What'd she do?" Lily asked.

I opened my mouth to answer. Yeah, what did she do? Oh shit. She didn't even do anything. Of course it's all about that damn Black. This can't be good. I'm already getting angry for the girls he hooks up with. I'm screwed.

When I realized Zoë still looking at me waiting for an answer I just shrugged,

"She was born."

* * *

"So just to rehearse, the Goblin rebellions in 17th century in Britain had actually a great impact on the Goblin community elsewhere…"

Oh my God, could this lesson get anymore boring? Professor Binns was the top notch in the history of teaching. Even my Muggle-teacher who I had in Slovakia when I was nine, who had troubles in speaking because he was unable to move his tongue too quickly, was more interesting. And that guy watched snail-races on his free-time.

Bored out of my mind, still angry because of that stupid tramp and more confused than ever, I decided that I could as well do something to make my self feel better. I turned to Black and snapped at him, apparently getting him pretty off guard.

"Why'd you snog Vicky Milthrope?"

I didn't even say that very loudly but he seemed to be quite lost in his thoughts since he jumped quite fine. He glanced at Potter who seemed to find this really amusing before giving me a confused look.

"What do you mean?"

"She bragged this morning that you had "a certain moment" last Friday. Why would you do that?" I said, trying to sound as nonchalant as possible even though I felt like the words were coming out more like accusingly than casually.

"Um, first of all, what does it matter, and second of all, why do you care?" He said, still looking a little bewildered.

"I don't," I said quickly, "I just can't figure out why, I mean, that girl's a total whore."

"Who cares, it was a party, I was drunk and she was…there."

I looked at him a little disbelievingly. He gave a soft laugh before adding,

"Hey if it makes you feel any better for some reason, I didn't even properly snog her. And when she came back for me I didn't even do it again."

Oh, damn, the happy sensation again. I felt my frustration melt away and I smiled.

"Yeah, I know. She blamed me for making you take care of me after passing out."

"My pleasure," he chuckled. "I really did have more fun watching you bumble around than being with her."

Great, that sentence is sure gonna make me feel less pudding-y. Not. I stuck my tongue out to him before turning back to face the teacher again. I slowly sunk back to my boredom. I was entertaining myself by trying to keep my eraser in the air by bouncing it up with my ruler. I didn't even notice a goofy smile spreading on my face. When I finally had the sense to erase it I caught Zoë's eye. Judging by her look (which was more pointed than Pettigrew's nose) she was starting to count 1+12. _Now_ I'm screwed.

* * *

"O_kayy_ we need to talk to you." Zoë said after the class when we had made our way to the corridors. Her and Lily took me by both of my arms and dragged me into an empty hallway. When they had checked there was no one in an earshot they turned to me who was trying to look as confused as possible.

"_What _was that about?" Lily asked giving me a look that was oddly identical to the one Zoë gave me just a minute before.

"What?" I asked innocently, still trying to sound like I had no idea what was going on.

"_That._ Since when _do _you care who Black shags at parties?" She said.

"He didn't shag her! They barely snogged properly!" I exclaimed defensively. "That's not the point," I realized when they gave me those identical pointed looks.

"Andy, since_ when _do you fancy Sirius Black?" Zoë asked, now sounding genuinely curious.

"I don't fancy Sirius Black!" I said.

That look again. Doubled.

"Okay maybe a little, but it's nothing, just a stupid temporary mind-flow."

"That's not a word, Andy," Zoë pointed out and added, "Where did this come from anyway?"

I sighed, realizing that I'd lost the game anyways.

"Well, at the party the other day when I was-"

"Totally wasted" Zoë piped in.

"As high as a kite" Lily added.

"Yes, thanks guys," I said sarcastically, "Anyway, he was just really nice the whole evening and since then I've been thinking stuff and pang, here we are, I'm envying Vicky Milthrope!" I finished in a half-hearted frustration.

"I _knew _it! Ever since the day you shared that sleeping bag I knew something was gonna happen!" Zoë cried out triumphantly.

"Hey, we slept in our own bags thank you very much!" I said defensively.

"You know, when you come to think of it, it's a wonder that this hasn't happened before," Lily said, "I mean, you are both these childish, irresponsible gits who just won't shut up. You'd make a perfect couple!"

"Okay fine, I'll try not to talk so much as of this day," I said and added in a slight frustration, "Anyway, you're making a _way_ too big deal out of this! If you think for a second that I'm seriously considering acting on this you're nuts. I'm gonna forget the whole thing in like three days."

Zoë and Lily looked at me clearly trying to wonder if I was serious.

"Now if you'd excuse me, I'd like to try to be on time at least in one class this week." I said, making my way past them and heading off.

"Andy we have a free period," Zoë called after me in an amused tone.

"Man, can't anything go right today," I said, giving a mock sigh before heading to the common room.

**Yeap, that's that. review button's on the left. thanks.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Another chapter, and not even with a long wait. I'm almost proud of myself, lol. This chapter pretty much is a filler one, but you gotta have those too I guess. **

**Disclaimer: Yeah, yeah, don't own anything, badabada. **

**Paddie's Girl: Thanks, thanks a lot:) I hope the amount of Sirius is better in this chapter, lol.**

**KRP: Yeah, I think it really varies a lot between people, I mean when I drink, I usually have at least a vague memory of everything even if I was pretty wasted. (But then again, I'm Finnish, lol.) Oh yeah, friends like that are the best. I guess Lily meant it the most loving way possible. **

**Wishfuldreams11: thanks!**

**Ramzes: I'm glad you like her, she's fun to write. thanks!**

**delia: Thanks to you too! I guess my english is currently at the point it develops all the time. Happy to hear that it can be seen in the chapters too!**

* * *

Friday night.

I was lying on the stone floor of the half-empty Gryffindor common room. I had (extremely uncharacteristically) situated myself in a quiet corner with no one around, with a pile of books and almost a dozen parchment rolls in front of me. I had a quill on my hand and a new ink bottle on my left side (the old one probably being still all over Snape since that sleaze-ball probably showers like once a year). That's right; I was doing homework.

We had only been back here for a few weeks and I already found myself really left behind in almost every subject. Yeah okay I guess I shouldn't have been really surprised since I hadn't really done _anything _during the lessons we had had by now. So, right now I had two essays, two projects and one presentation, all due to the next week. And I had absolutely no idea what to write on any of them. I guess fifth year really is the hardest.

I was currently flipping through the pages of my transfiguration book, trying to find anything to write about Vanishing Spells. I hadn't had much luck yet.

""Vanishing Spells are used in vanishing objects." Well there's an observation." An amused male voice said behind me, referring to the pathetic beginning of my essay. I turned around to face Black, once again smirking in annoying but, sadly enough, so damn charming way.

"You got better ideas for me? Because I'm all ears." I said to him in a defeated tone.

"Having some trouble?" He asked, seating himself beside me.

"Why, does it look like it's not under control here?" I replied sarcastically. "I really have no idea what the hell I'm gonna do with these damn things. You don't do anything during classes either, how aren't you as much behind as I am?"

"Well, I'm just so bloody brilliant that I just get things done." He said, grinning smugly.  
"Oh, sure, being brilliant meaning the same as copying every single word of Lupin's essays?" I said, raising my left eyebrow.

"Yeah, well that too." He laughed, "But I _am_ also smart you can't deny it, now, can you?" He added in a childishly smug voice.

"Oooof course you are." I whistled.

"Hey, I'm smarter than you anyways so don't you go hopping on my nose there." He playfully nudged me on a shoulder.

"Well, right now, I can't argue with that. Only a complete idiot leaves like two days to do all this work." I said glancing back at my pile of homework and added desperately looking up at his eyes, "I really could use some help here."

"Well I guess I can't leave you in trouble when you look that pathetic," he laughed

"And by pathetic you mean gorgeous?" I broke in between his sentence.

"Obviously," he smirked, "Anyway, do you wanna copy my essay? Just promise you won't say a word to Remus, he's already cranky about me copying them."

"Are you serious? Oh thank God. Black, you are my hero." I said relieved.

"I know," he said still smirking. "Wait here I'll go get them for you."

I looked after him as he run to his dorm. So annoying and yet so bloody adorable. I mean it's not like I haven't noticed his good looks before, I'm a girl with eyes in my head, right? Just, back then I was able to ignore that by reminding myself that he's an asshole. Now that that little fact is starting to become proven wrong, I've got nothing to shield myself with. Well, okay he may still be an asshole in many situations but, well, somehow my stupid brain decides not to note those situations nowadays.

I heard two sets of steps running down the stairs. Looking up I saw Black coming back with the notes, now accompanied with Potter.

"Wow, it really is true!" The latter exclaimed when they reached my not-so-quiet-anymore corner. a/n okay I couldn't figure this out and it just keeps bothering me, where the hell does that "anymore" go in this sentence:D

I raised my right eyebrow this time.

"Sirius here told me you are studying, so I had to come down here to witness that miracle with my own eyes," he explained.

"Really? Oh, come on Mr. hypocritical, you guys aren't that much better!" I said pointing my finger at them.

"Oh, yes we are," said Black who had returned to his seat on the floor. "When it comes to schoolwork, _no one_ is as lazy as you, my friend."

"I'm not lazy I just…don't care that much." I said. Yeah okay that was only partly true. I mean it's true that I don't really care about my school success as much as one could (hintLilyhint), but that's not the only reason I'm always behind. My little AD/HD problem is not a secret or anything, and I'm certainly not ashamed of it, but I just don't know if I really feel like sharing my psychological diagnoses with these guys, especially when I'm not even sure if the wizarding world is familiar with the term or not. I don't wanna make them accidentally think I'm some nutcase.

"Yeah, well, that makes three of us, I think," Potter said, joining me and Black on the floor. "I mean, I just don't get what's all the fuss about anyway!"

"Tell me about it!" I said, gesturing with my hands along with my words, "I mean, come on people, we're on our fifth year here, we've got plenty of time to worry on our last one when the N.E.W.T:s come!"

"I know!" Black said, he too agreeing with our point of view. "Besides, after all, all that matters are the papers we walk out of here with, not what we've done during our time here. So when you think about it, we should get to decide ourselves whether we wanna study every single day or not!"

"Amen to that," I said, laughing at his little speech where he made it sound so simple; just to walk into exams without preparing at all.

"I wonder if we should start a movement to stop the teachers forcing us attend the classes every day." Potter said, looking like he was actually considering that.

"Well, at least we could protest by skipping the next few days." Black suggested.

"I'm always on board with that!" I said cheerily.

"Okay then," Potter said, raising his hand into the air while announcing, "To stop the evilness of compulsory education!"

Black and I clapped his hand and the three of us laughed at our _wonderful_ idea.

"Hey guys, what's going on?" asked Zoë who had just appeared from somewhere.

"We're calling a strike!" I said in excitement.

"On what?"

"School. Too bad you missed our declaration, it was pretty gracious." Black said.

"Where were you anyway?" I asked. When she flashed me an uncomfortable look I grinned at her, "Do you not wanna share it with us?"

"Sure I do, Andy, just like I believe _you_ wanna share certain things with these people here." She shot back with a sweet smile.

"Okayy time to get to bed," I said, when Black and Potter started giving us both some pretty curious looks.

I started gathering my things and thrusting some of them into Zoë's arms since I couldn't possibly carry all of them myself.

"Did you bring the essays?" I asked turning to Black.

"Yeah, here," he nodded, giving me few parchment rolls. "You might wanna change the text at least a little so people will believe it's you who's written them." He said giving me a smirk.

"Shut up," I said hitting him on the forehead with the parchments. "But anyway, thanks a lot," I gave him a grateful smile.

"Not a problem, Dacres." He said, again with that handsome smile.

* * *

"So, you wanna tell me a little more about this strike of yours?" Zoë smiled when we had reached our dorm.

"There's nothing to tell really," I said throwing my books onto my bed.

"Oh, so you just _happen _to call a strike with Black suddenly. The fact that you're falling in love with him just now hasn't got anything to do with it?" She said, neatly placing the rest of my books next to my bed (Zoë's a clean-freak) and giving me a pointed look.

"Okay first of all, would you mind keeping it down a little!" I shushed, looking around me if anyone was listening. "And second of all, I 'm certainly not _falling in love_ with him, _and_ third of all our strike has nothing to do with my stupid, _meaningless_ feelings." I finished.

"Whatever you say, girl," she shrugged before adding, "I just don't get why you insist on denying that you have feelings for him. I mean after all you're not the only one in this school that does."

"Yeah, exactly," I said, "And admitting that it would just make me one of those stupid blondes who spend their days drooling after Black and nights dreaming about him, when everybody knows they're on the best case gonna have one snog with him!"

"Do you have shiny, blond hair?" Zoë asked.

"Wha…Not really," I said, looking at my shaggy dreadlocks.

"Do you spend half of your day picking a skirt for a Sunday?" She went on.

"You know I don't wear skirts," I replied.

"Well, do you make slutty, giggly and flirtatious attempts to get Black look down at your shirt?"

"Of course not, there's nothing to see there," I said in frustration, "Zoë, what do you…"

"That means that you're nothing like those Barbie-dolls," she explained, "So you have no idea how Black would react if he found out that a real _person_ was interested in him."

I stopped for a moment to think what she said. Of course it sounded good when she put it like that. It even sounded like it made sense. But it didn't change the fact that that guy had like a legion of girls to choose from and I certainly wasn't on top of them. _And_ even the lucky one he chose would be forgotten in a week. Man I hate players. Besides it's not like I even know do I even want anything to happen. As I've said, this could as well be over tomorrow.

"Yeah, what_ever_ I'm still not gonna act on it." I said, trying desperately to finish this conversation.

"That's cool," Zoë said, giving up. "I just think you might regret it later on."

_Yeah, so do I. _

Shut up you stupid mind-voice, you don't even know what you're talking about.

_Of course I do, I'm inside your head, I can see everything._

Oh… Damn.

* * *

By Sunday I had almost all of my essays finished. The little fact that only one of them was mine (I copied two from Black and one, after a long time of persuading from Lily) can as well be ignored. The point is, I was back on schedule.

Right now I was rewarding myself from all the hard work by lounging on a particularly cushy armchair in the common room, with my feet up on one of it's armrests and my head on the other, filling my mouth with popcorn (I'm a popcorn-addict. So, sue me.) that my mom sends me regularly from Slovakia since the wizarding world is missing this fine delicacy. I had had some hard time figuring how to make them for the first time, since there aren't really many micros in Hogwarts (I don't get it how wizards can survive without one.). Finally I had decided just to use a traditional kettle, causing a lot of people, especially myself, suffer from slight burns from particularly hot individual corns that had decided to jump from the kettle on the wrong time.

I was now accompanied by the usual group of Lily, Zoë and the Marauders. They were chatting mindlessly while I was concentrated on the popcorn-bowl on my lap. I hadn't been listening what they were discussing when I suddenly heard Potter exclaim in frustration,

"For God's sake, Wormtail, just ask her!"

I lifted my head to see Pettigrew looking a little angrily and uncomfortably at his friend.

"Dacres, Peter would like to taste those white pop-thingies on your bowl." Potter explained.

"What? Oh, sure, take away Pettigrew," I said offering him the bowl. My eyes scanned intently at the bowl when his hand reached out to take my precious popcorns.

"So, what're you up to today, guys?" I asked, just to create conversation.

"Nah, nothing special I guess. You can't stick a nose outside because of that bloody rain." Potter shrugged.

"Speak to yourself," Black replied his friend, "I've got at date today with that Hufflepuff girl, remember?"

"Oh God, please tell me which broom closet you're gonna use this time, I really didn't enjoy the last time I found you there with a "friend"." Lupin said giving his friend a tired look.

I glanced at Lily and Zoë who both looked at me in a just-ignore-it kind of way. I gave them a minor shrug, trying to convince them that I didn't care. To increase this, I caught in on Lupin's statement.

"That couldn't have been pretty, I feel sorry for you, Lupin." I said. He gave me a sarcastic "thanks."

"You're just jealous. You know you're still my number one girl, Dacres." Black grinned, throwing a mitten at me.

"Aw, that makes me feel so good to know that you think of me even when you're snogging your girlfriends," I replied sarcastically, throwing the mitten back at him and sticking my tongue out when it hit him on the nose.

Not that he or anyone else needs to know that, but it actually did lift my spirit. I returned to my popcorns, looking out at the rain. I wonder what I could slip into that Hufflepuff girl's food to give her a really bad breath.

* * *

**Yeap, there goes. Again, tell me what you think. And I know there's lots of you who read but don't review. that's right, i know that you're there. So push that button. it's not a big sacrifice but makes me realllly happy.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey, a new chapter! This one's actually even more of a filler chapter than the previous one. I didn't mean it to be, it just happend! Not my fault. I don't even like it that much but it's up to you to decide, I'm all ears. Or eyes? But anyway,**

**Ramzes: Nice to know that Andy has fans:D Nah, I doubt she's gonna do anything, she's not an evil person after all. Besides that would be admitting herself that she really does like him.**

**Wishfuldreams11: Thanks. Yeah, I too wish I'd have the energy to write more but what can you do?**

**Snuffles-sweetie: Thank you:)**

**Paddie's Girl: Yeah, I did guess it but it's nice to hear anyway, thanks:) More for you Sirius coming up.**

**Delia: Thanks a lot:)**

**on with the story.. Oh yeah, Disclaimer, I own nothing and I'd be really surprised if I'd make any money out of this so you can't sue me, ha!

* * *

**

When I woke up on Monday morning I was surprised to notice that I wasn't tired at all, which was a very unusual occurrence during the week. I glanced at the dorm and saw that something else was different too. The dorm was empty, as always, but while it was usually pretty dark in the morning, it was now really well lit by a bright sunbeam coming through the windows. When I finally had the sense to reach out to look at the clock, I sprung up quite quickly.

_12 am? _Whoa, no wonder I wasn't tired! Why didn't anyone try to wake me up? Lily usually made sure that I was at least half-awake before she headed to the great hall. Well this was just great; I'd missed like half of the classes.

After throwing my robes on and some make-up to my face I hurried downstairs, planning to at least try to attend the last classes. Another surprise came up to me when I found Potter and Black lying on the common room, playing wizard chess.

"What're you guys doing here? Why aren't you at class?" I asked from the staircase.

"Dacres!" Black's head popped up when he greeted me. "Finally, I thought you were gonna sleep through the whole day!"

"Well yeah I might as well have since nobody bothered to wake me up!" I replied to him, taking a seat on a couch next to their game. "What's the matter with your men?" I added, glancing at the board. The little chess men were not only destroying each other like in "normal" wizard chess, but doing all kinds of pranks to their opponents like lighting a fire under the king's chair.

"We made it a bit more interesting," Potter smirked, "Hey give me back my glasses!" he shouted to one of Sirius's bishops. Black grinned at him.

"What do you know, that's actually kinda cool," I said. "But anyway, do you have any idea why my so-called friends decided to let me sleep through half the day?"

"Yeah, that's because we told them to." Black said nonchalantly.

"You what?" I looked at him disbelievingly.

"We've been waiting for you for hours now," Potter said, "You haven't forgotten about our strike, have you?"

Of course not. Okay, yeah I have. My memory's really not something to brag about. So _that's _why they're not at class, of course.

"Oh yeah!" I exclaimed when it hit me. "I didn't actually think we'd really do it."

"What're you talking about, of course we're gonna do it, it's one of the most brilliant ideas Hogwarts has ever seen!" Potter declared.

"So, what does our brilliant strike include?" I chuckled.

"I'd say… food, lake, wizard games and the giant squid." Black said after a moment of thinking. "Why don't you, my dear Prongs, run by the kitchens and Anastasia and I will meet you by the lake."

"What…Anas…you…what?" I stuttered out. Black grinned at me gleefully.

"Evans let it slip this morning, I didn't even remember. Lovely name, suits you perfectly my princess."

"Shut up," I growled. Do I really need to say that I didn't really like being called princess? That's the exact reason I hate my name. Anastasia sounds just like some elegant, la-de-da, damsel.

Potter gave a laugh and headed off to the kitchens. Black was starting to lead me towards the portrait hole but I stopped.

"Wait a sec I gotta run upstairs."

"Sure, why?" He gave me a questioning look.

"Well since we're not attending school today there's no reason for me to wear this bloody uniform. I'm just gonna change, it'll take two minutes." I explained before running upstairs.

I threw my tie and my skirt into my trunk, happy that I didn't have to tolerate them today. I stood half-naked in the middle of our dorm for a moment, wondering what to wear. For _some_ reason I found it unusually important today. I settled for black jeans and a tank top, and threw on a thick hoodie since it wasn't exactly summer anymore and it could be cold outside. Taking a quick glance at the mirror I figured that a little adding of mascara couldn't kill me. I groaned loudly when I heard myself think that. God, I'm becoming _such _a girlie girl. What the hell is that guy doing to me?

When I was done I ran downstairs. I gave a smile to Black and we headed out towards the lake. He took the Exploding Snap cards, chess board, and a fishing rod.

"Planning on catching the quaint squid?" I asked when we were quickly pacing towards the doors, trying not to alert anybody's attention. We _were_ supposed to be in a classroom right now after all.

"You'll see," He replied smirking at me.

When we reached the lake we saw Potter too walking towards it. He lifted his eyebrows when he saw us.

"You came just now? Took you long enough to walk here from the common room."

"Yeah, Anastasia here had to doll herself up before leaving." Black joked. Again I mentally groaned, ashamed of myself, since he didn't know how right he actually was.

"Okay, enough with the princess jokes," I half-heartedly snapped. "Anyone who uses that idiotic name again will find himself with a nice black eye."

"Oooo, you're scary," Potter and Black said in unison and grinned at me.

"Shut up you idiots." I said.

"Come on, we're just kidding," Black said reaching to throw his arm around me.

I smiled happily and didn't say anything anymore.

* * *

The day was probably the best I'd had this year so far. We spent the most of it by the lake, playing wizard chess and Exploding Snap and eating the food Potter somehow managed to sneak from the kitchens. I didn't even wanna know how. After learning how to control the enchanted chess men I'd become quite a worm with them, and after few hours I'd already managed to even win a couple of games. The Exploding Snap cards, on the other hand, just kept blowing up on my face. 

Right now we were taking a break from games and were just lying on the grass and looking at the sky. Black was half-sitting, supporting himself by a trunk of a particularly large tree, and Potter was lying on the grass on his stomach. I had tactically placed myself against the same three, on the other side of Black.

"Hey you never told me what was the fishing rod for?" I suddenly asked, at the same time blowing a leaf out of my nose.

"Oh yeah, that," Potter said, lifting his eyes up from an earthworm he'd been observing. "We've been meaning to try to get the giant squid show itself by luring it up."

"Um… Okay that's crazy." I said.

"Not really. It always shows only a part of it, haven't you ever wondered what does it look like?" Black asked.

"So, what, you're just gonna swing some treats in front of it until it jumps out?" I asked giving an amused laugh. Even I wasn't that crazy.

"Exactly!" Potter said. "Wanna try?"

"Me? Yeah of course I wanna be as bait for a big slimy octopus," I said sarcastically.

"Why not? Are you scared?" Black asked challengingly.

"Nope. Just not in a mood for being eaten." I replied, trying to sound determined. I'm really, _really_ bad at escaping challenges.

"_Princess,_" He whispered in my ear.

I turned around and smacked him in the head.

"Give me that rod!" I said, and turned to Potter. "Bait, please." He threw me a piece of toast which I attached on to the other end of the lash.

"What a waste of food," I muttered when I started walking towards the lake. Potter and Black were applauding behind me.

When I reached the lake I started floating the toast just above the water-level. It didn't take long for the squid to smell (do those things even have a scent?) the steaming cheese toast above it. Pretty soon the surface started to break by giant tentacles who tried to reach out for the snack. I kept the toast away from them, forcing the creature to stretch out farther. Potter and Black were still cheering for me and shouting out something that sounded like "Andy the Octopus Tamer". I made a mental note to get back at them later for that.

I was already starting to think that the whole thing was almost too easy, when the squid suddenly seemed to be getting tired of playing. Determined to get its treat, it made a sudden reach, more violent than those before. This naturally made me jump about a meter backwards. I moved the toast even further away, which turned out to be a really bad idea. Now the squid finally reared up and I saw a big fat tentacle coming straight to my face. I managed to duck just in time to avoid a nice smack. However, I didn't manage to avoid the spout of water that the tentacle had caused. Actually I was right in its firing line. So, naturally, I became soaking wet.

"DAMN IT!" was the only thing that could be heard between my angry snorts.

Soon I heard Black and Potter running to me, laughing pretty gaily.

"Hey you mind checking if I'm breathing?" I asked angrily, finally getting the water out of my mouth to talk.

"Sorry, dear, that was way too amusing not to laugh," Black grinned. "Are you okay?" He then asked in a more serious tone.

"Yeah, no I'm fine." I replied, "But right now freezing, I could use some dry clothes."

"Yeah okay. I think the lessons have ended anyway, people should be in the common room." Potter said.

"Oh yeah, that's what I want," I said sarcastically, "More people to witness my glorious state."

Black chuckled.

"Take this," he threw his robe for me. "Makes us special to be the only ones to see you in wet clothes," He smirked.

I gave him a weird look but thankfully pulled the dry robes on anyway.

* * *

We were _just _about to reach the Gryffindor common room; Potter had already opened his mouth to say the password, when we heard an extremely unpleasant scream behind us. 

"Potter! Black! Dacres!" We turned around to see McGonagall tapping her feet and looking at us with a slight flick of anger. "May I see you in my office please?"

"Ooh, dear." Black drawled, grinning. I gave him an amused stare while Potter just whispered "Shut up, Padfoot."

We followed McGonagall to her office. It looked exactly like last time I was here. (Zoë had dared me to charm her chalks to scream "you evil molester" every time she used them. It wasn't actually a very great story considering it ended with her yelling at me how she was stunned that a 14-year-old could still be so childish. I had bad feeling that this conversation might just follow the same lines.)

"Sit down you three." She said. We did. "So, I've heard that none of you attended classes today. Since you really don't look like you've all of a sudden caught a very bad disease, I'd like to hear your excuses. Where were you?"

Black, Potter and I looked at each other, me trying to pull Black's robes more tightly around me so that my soaking wet clothes couldn't be seen.

It was like she'd heard my thoughts; at that minute McGonagall fixed her gaze upon me and narrowed her eyes.

"Would you mind telling me why your hair is throughout wet, Miss Dacres?" She asked sounding now a bit impatient.

"I'm not really sure you'd like to hear that story," I said smiling a bit shamefully.

"Oh, but you would've liked to see it," Black piped in and smirked at me.

"Shut up, Black." I said, turning back to McGonagall. "I don't think the giant squid is very fond of me." I confessed, putting on a sad face. Potter and Black both gave a snort of laughter.

"The thing is, professor," Potter said before McGonagall, who was starting to look really irritated, had time to ask any more questions. "We're in a middle of a very important mission which requires us not attending classes."

This statement made Black and I give another laughter-filled snort each, while Potter was trying to keep a straight face. Black caught on to continue Potter's explanation.

"You see, me and my friends, James and Anastasia here…"

"_Andy, _you jackass!" was my riled interruption. Black went on like he hadn't noticed anything while McGonagall lifted her eyebrows at me.

"…Have come to the conclusion that it is unreasonable from you to force us learn things that we're not willing to learn." He said all this like he was giving an official report without a hint of amusement.

I started to realize that this must've become so common situation for Potter and him by now that even teacher's telling-off was starting to be just one big joke to them. This, however, wasn't my case, since even if I could occasionally be a bit of a troublemaker I wasn't exactly specialized in it like them. So, while Black and Potter were doing perfect job in making McGonagall confused without as much as a grin, I just had to settle thrusting my fist in my mouth to not to burst out laughing.

"That's why, my dear professor," Potter went on, "We are starting a political movement."

"In a form of a very formal…" Black started.

"…and not to mention brilliantly planned," Potter piped in.

"…strike against the cruel authorities." Black finished.

McGonagall looked now utterly dumb-founded. After staring a moment at Black and Potter, she turned to me.

"So does this strike include Miss Dacres walking around the castle in soaking wet clothes?"

"That would be the result of another mission," I managed to answer.

"We are really mission-y these days." Black informed.

"Well in that case, here's another one to you." Professor suddenly stood up and banged her fist onto her desk. "The whole lot of you is going to write an essay about every single one of the subject matters you missed today. You are also going to be in a detention this Friday at seven. _And_ you're going to make sure that you _won't skip a single class again during your time here_!" She practically yelled the last part onto our faces.

"Whoa," was my clever answer to this before we turned to leave.

"And Dacres," I turned around, "Twenty points from Gryffindor for dousing the floors of our castle. And may Merlin help you if something has happened to the giant squid."

We withdrew quite quickly into the corridor.

"Well, looks like she didn't appreciate our initiative." Black stated once we were walking towards the common room. Potter and I nodded in unison.

We walked silently for a while. I was starting to feel really cold in my wet clothes, which had made Sirius's robe wet as well, and felt my teeth beginning to clack into each other. I tried to think something else to focus on, and suddenly remembered the question that had been bothering me since yesterday.

"Hey Black, how was your date with that Hufflepuff girl?" I asked, again trying to sound nonchalant.

"I dunno, okay I guess," he said after giving me a short, curious look. "I don't think I'm gonna see her again, though. She was too giggly and a little snobby."

"I thought those were just your type?" I asked lifting my eyebrows.

"Nah, they're getting kinda boring. You've seen one and you've seen them all." He shrugged when we climbed through the portrait hole. The subject of Black's dating habits died when we heard Lily's confused yet amused voice by the window when she saw us.

"Where have you guys been through the whole day? And… um… Andy, why are your clothes wet?"

I sighed; second time today when people ask that. Can't a girl walk in wet clothes if she wants to?

"Long story," I replied before heading upstairs to finally change. Behind me I heard Black starting to demonstrate how I had become molested by a big octopus.

So, he's getting sick of snobs, huh? Works for me. I smiled to myself before entering the dorm.

* * *

**Dam-da-dam-dam-daa reviewww dim-da-di-dam-dam-duu.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Here I am once again with a brand new chapter. I don't even have anything wise to say (do I ever?) so I guess I'll just send you the chapter.**

**And a big thanks to all of you who reviewed!**

**Paddie's Girl: Yeah, I just have a feeling that it wouldn't pass the rating anymore:D**

**Snuffles-sweetie: Glad you liked it. It's sad that students aren't allowed to strike. At least in Finland they don't. And then they say we should be grateful for the free education. **

**Freckles.x: Yeah I guess quite a lot of us would;) I was so dissapointed when I didn't get the Hogwarts letter when I turned 11 xD**

**Ramzes, wishfuldreams11, delia, xXnightmaregoddessXx: Thanks a lot, all of you:)**

**Disclaimer: no I don't own this.**

* * *

And, the lessons were back. Hooray. It was Thursday, a couple of days after the strike and the whole octopus-incident. None of the three of us, Potter, Black or I, had dared to continue the strike after McGonagall's punishment and had been forced to swallow our pride (some of ours bigger than others) and return to the lessons already on Tuesday.

It wasn't really a big a deal for me, since for me the whole thing was only for fun. (And, well, another excuse to spend more time with Black. Pa-the-tic, I know.) Black and Potter on the other hand seemed to be surprisingly bitter when we had stepped in our potions class on Tuesday morning. I guess they're not used giving up.

What _would_ bring me a little trouble, though, would be the assignment McGonagall had set us. An essay on _every single subject_ we had missed meant a _lot_ of extra work. As school wasn't hard enough already. McGonagall hadn't yet told us the due date, so naturally I hadn't started a single one by now.

"Miss Dacres, would you stop making that noise?" The voice of very annoyed Professor Flitwick made my head pop up. I had been subconsciously drumming my desk with my fingers, one of the many things I've got a habit of doing when I'm expected to sit still for more than ten minutes.

"Oh, sorry," I said absent-mindedly, withdrawing my hand from the desk.

"Maybe you could tell me the answer to the question I was asking?" The little wizard told me giving me an expecting look. When I just looked at him dully (I had no idea what he was talking about) he changed it to a stern one. "Were you even listening to me, Miss Dacres?"

No, I wasn't. I had tried, for about five minutes, and then lost my focus on the thing that didn't interest me even a slightest bit. When I now looked around I realized that I'd probably been the only one in the classroom _not _listening the teaching, which was quite unusual.

"Do you perhaps remember me telling you lot that this is one of the things asked in your O.W.L. tests and therefore extremely important?" Flitwick asked me. So that's why everyone was listening, of course.

"Yeah, sorry." I said again. What can I say? I had no idea in hell what were we studying currently and I don't recall hearing any mentioning of O.W.L.s or tests of any kind.

"Right, anyway," Flitwick said returning to ramble about wand movements.

Well, I thought, there's no reason whatsoever for me to start listening now, I'm gonna have to ask Lily anyway, so I can as well return to my boredom. So, for the last twenty-five minutes I doodled little cloud-people onto the back cover of my charms book.

* * *

"Andy you're impossible!" Zoë laughed when we had finally escaped from the charms classroom and were now making our way to potions.

"Honestly, do you ever listen a _word_ the teachers say?" Lily asked. "Flitwick explicitly said that Summoning Charms are gonna be in the O.W.L.s."

"Yeah, that's what I heard, thanks." I replied sarcastically.

We had arrived to the dungeons and now entered the classroom. Slughorn gave a little nod to us (or rather to Lily and Zoë, I've got a feeling that he still hasn't forgotten the ink bottle incident) and we sat down.

"But then again, we can't blame our little friend for letting her mind wander nowadays, can we Lily?" Zoë said giving a mischievous smirk.

"Oh yeah, you're right. Sorry An, we're gonna let you daydream more from now on." Lily said returning the smirk to Zoë.

"Ha-ha, very funny," I said. "Besides, let's not forget who's the one with much more reason to daydream Mrs Jordan," I grinned triumphantly at Zoë.

Indeed, Zoë had apparently had a little something going on with that Jordan guy at that infamous party. For some reason I'd missed all this and had found out only a few days after. Of course I'd been very unhappy with my friends for not informing me about the latest event, but me being probably the most terrible person in the world in holding a grudge I'd forgotten about it in the next half an hour. But anyway, now our dear old couple was apparently taking a distance. As we all now, for some reason it's important to Zoë to keep her image, so naturally it doesn't befit her rank to just to go to someone and confess her feelings to him. So she wants to take her time.

"Completely different situation," Zoë replied. Ha, what a poor comeback.

Before I had time to answer Lily punched me painfully on the ribs. Apparently the rest of the class had arrived to the classroom and the lesson was about to begin. I shut my mouth and turned to look at Slughorn who looked just like he was gonna give us a boring lecture just for the hell of it.

Indeed, after what must've been only two minutes I'd lost my interest and found myself tapping my foot in the floor this time and letting my gaze wander around the classroom. When my eyes fell on Black I found him half lying on his desk his hair fallen onto his face, eyes closed. Ah ha, time to pay back for not letting _me _sleep in a classroom.

I quietly folded my parchment into a shape of small bird (or at least small something that had wings) and muttered a charm to make it come to life. Then I sent it flying into his direction, hoping to hit his head.

Bingo! The paper bird bit Black on the ear making him spring up. Apparently he'd really been sleeping; imagine what it would be like to wake up in the middle of classroom a bird gnawing your ear. I couldn't help but burst out laughing at this. Of course that action was shortly followed by the second annoyed voice today.

"Mind telling me what's so funny to make you interrupt my class?" Slughorn didn't look a bit amused.

"Sirius Black," was my answer since I couldn't come up with anything wise. Black, who'd got over his sudden alarm, gave me a smirk that clearly said "I'll get you back later."

"What you and Mr Black do on your own time is not my business but in my classroom you're going to have to behave like everyone else." Slughorn informed us. At this Black laughed and I exclaimed,

"No that's not what I meant…"

"I really don't care. Can we go back to the lesson now?" Slughorn interrupted. I just nodded.

I looked at Black to see him grinning at me. How's it that even when he doesn't do anything he comes out as the cooler one? That's one of the world's unsolved mysteries.

The lesson went on. I looked at the clock and inwardly groaned; still almost an hour. Double potions were something that should be forbidden by the law. Both Lily and Zoë beside me seemed to be concentrating on their parchments. Was this once again something important to come up into our O.W.L.s since Zoë was quiet too? I decided to ask this, and poked her on the shoulder. When she looked up I gave a leer to her notes and quietly asked,

"What's happened to you?"

Zoë smiled and lifted her eyebrow. I lifted mine too to tell that I didn't get her point. She gave a quiet laugh.

"Sluggy said that if we answer these questions now we don't get any homework," she whispered.

"What questions?" I replied. She grabbed my head and turned it to face the blackboard.

"Oh, look at that," I said when I saw the text that'd apparently appeared on the board a while ago. Zoë just shook her head and returned to her paper.

"Okay, let's get to work then," I said to myself and read the first question. "What's the most common usage for Chinese Chomping Cabbage?"

Hmm… doesn't ring a bell. After a while of wondering I'd given up on the questions. Today was apparently not a good day for studying. Not that those days had really been seen in a while. Who am I kidding; I hadn't seen those days occur to me since the day I was born. I turned to look at Potter this time. He didn't look too revision-y so I thought it wouldn't be a terrible sin to disturb him.

"Bored?" I asked him as quietly as I could.

"Wanna guess?" He replied yawning widely.

"Tell me about it," I laughed. "When do we have lunch?"

"Still don't remember the schedule?" He smirked.

"Well sorry that memorizing school working order is not my first priority," I shot back.

"Are you saying there _are_ things that you're able to remember?" Potter asked still smirking.

"Hey, there are _lots_ of things that I remember better that you," I replied, sadly forgetting to whisper.

"Are you kidding me Miss Dacres?"

I turned back to face Slughorn as quickly as possible.

"So you're really still not able to sit still over a few minutes?" The professor asked.

"You know I'm not," I said simply giving him a shrug.

"Then I'd suggest you did something about it." He said turning back to face the blackboard.

Now that wasn't fair. He knows perfectly well about my AD/HD, my dad (mom would've done it since moms usually do these things but she doesn't speak English) informed all the teachers when I started in Hogwarts just in case. What's he expecting me to do, go to the same tests again?

I looked at the clock. Still almost half an hour.

* * *

That same evening I was lying in front of the fireplace with Zoë, Lily and the Marauders, minus Remus Lupin. Potter said Lupin was a "little tired" from something that wasn't told to us so he went to bed already.

The said James Potter was currently being yelled at by none other than Lily Evans. They'd been surprisingly calm for the start of this year. Actually so calm that the rest of us had almost thought that they'd finally buried the hatchet. Well, Lily more that Potter, his hatched wasn't really dug out at all, it was usually just him doing something that unintentionally annoyed Lily and her getting mad at him. And the poor guy still couldn't help but feel attracted to her.

The current fight seemed to have something to do with him apparently disturbing my studying. I'd tried to defend him but Lily wasn't listening. I guess it was _really_ more about her just wanting to find a reason to yell at Potter. I guess she's become fond of it.

"Come on Evans just let it go," Black said now too. "It's not like you could keep Dacres still anyway you know it."

Lily seemed to have gotten enough too since she just nodded.

"I guess you're right. But still, that's exactly why you shouldn't provoke her."

"I wasn't provoking!" Potter exclaimed for what must've been tenth time.

"Really, Lils, he wasn't, just leave it." I said too.

"Yeah okay, I should go to bed anyway," she shrugged. "You coming?" She asked me and Zoë.

"Nah, I'm not tired," I replied, "Besides I've got that potions thing to do anyway."

"I still don't get why you didn't do it in the classroom." Black laughed. "I wouldn't be surprised if there'd be something in you to trigger you to escape any kind of studying. Old Sluggy seemed to think so too."

At this point Zoë and Lily looked at me to see what I was gonna say. I tried to just ignore this but of course Black noticed it. He didn't say anything though, just lifted his eyebrows.

"Dunno," Zoë said, "But yeah, I'm gonna go to sleep too Lily. See you guys tomorrow."

They waved at us and left. After that we, me, Potter, Black and Pettigrew (who more or less stayed out of it) had a pretty weird conversation about the possible relationship between the rumoured Muggle-eating snake that lives in the castle, and the giant squid, whose mentioning always brought me a smirk from someone. It was only when Black started bringing Dumbledore into the picture that Potter stood up to leave.

"I'm not sure I wanna hear the end of this conversation. I'm off, good night."

"Yeah I'm gonna come too," Pettigrew said. "Can't sleep if Padfoot's imagination makes its way through my head."

"Narrow minded," Black stated when they left and I laughed.

"So, you wanna tell me now?" He asked when we'd been silent for a moment.

"Tell you what?" I asked.

"Why did Evans and Frost shoot you weird glances when I said something about your studying?" He said.

"I should've known you're not just gonna let it be." I groaned when I got what he meant.

"'course not," he said, shrugging. "So, what is it?"

"Nah it's nothing important, really," I tried but he interrupted me right away.

"Well it's something anyway, and I wanna know."

"Why do you care?" I asked.

"I dunno, I'm curious," he shrugged again. "Why shouldn't I care?"

It was my time to shrug.

"C'mon Andy, you can tell me. I mean we're friends nowadays, right?" He went on.

I don't know whether it was the usage of my first name or his tone or the fact that he considered me as his friend that made me decide it couldn't kill me to tell him. Like I've said, it's not like it's a big secret or anything anyway.

"Okay fine, you won," I finally said.

"Yay!" He exclaimed almost jumping on his seat. I laughed at this.

"Okay. You're a pure blood, right?" I started.

"Unfortunately," he replied. I gave him a weird look but he just nodded me to go on.

"So I'm guessing that if I tell you I've got an AD/HD it doesn't say much?" I said.

"Nope, doesn't ring a bell. It's not any kind of a disease is it?" He replied looking almost worried.

"It's a matter of interpretation I guess, but no, I'm not dying from cancer," I chuckled lightly.

"Good."

"Anyway, AD/HD is short for Attention Deficit and Hyperactivity Disorder." I didn't say more to see his reaction.

Sirius lifted his eyebrows.

"Really? So, what, you're constantly hyper?" He asked and then added. "Does actually make sense."

"Kinda yeah," I said. "I guess there's something wrong with my brain that makes me unable to sit still for a long periods or concentrate on things that don't interest me. All those little things like why I'm always tapping my feet and stuff."

"So is it, like, a really big thing?" He asked clearly still a bit confused. I urged to shake my head.

"No, not really. I mean there are different levels of AD/HD and I'm from the slightest end. So you could say it's really more just a characteristic than a disorder," I grinned.

"Right," he said. "Well, that really does make sense."

"I guess so." I said watching him uncertainly. "So, do you think I'm a freak?"

"No that I've always known," he said smirking. "But, no, I don't think you're a psycho. I mean like you said, it's more like a feature anyway. Besides I think I know you well enough by know to not to let some weird Muggle thing to affect my image of you."

"Really?" I asked my smile wide. "Thanks Black." I said, poking his leg with my foot.

"Not a problem weirdo." He said poking me back and then asked. "I can still make fun of all those things, right?"

"I've got a feeling that you wouldn't stop it even if I asked." I chuckled. "And it's not like it's somehow touchy matter anyway. As long as you don't go declaring to the whole world that Andy's a maniac I don't care. I mean I'd guess that every Muggle-born with eyes and ears in their head already knows –all the teachers know at least-- anyway so it's really not a secret or anything."

"Gotcha." He said and stood up. "Okay this is not like I'm gonna start avoiding you now but I really gotta go to bed or I'm gonna pass out on this couch."

"Yeah I think I'll be able to understand," I laughed. "Good night Black."

He reached to ruffle my hair.

"Good night weirdo."

I watched him walk up the stair before letting a happy smile spread on my face. I scanned through the darkening, now empty common room before getting up too. I skipped up the stairs the goofy smile not leaving my face when I replayed the conversation on my mind.

* * *

**Banana**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello again. I know it's not gonna make any of you hate me less but I'm still gonna say a big, huge, enormous sorry for not updating in like thousand years. I don't even have a great excuse, I just..haven't managed to write anything. As an apology, and, well, because it just happened, this chapter's at least longer than any of the former ones so yeah, I hope everyone hasn't already stopped reading; chapter 9, enjoy:)**

**Disclaimer: own nothing but Andy**

**Oh, and thanks for you who reviewed!**

**Freckles.x: Yeah, definitely not the only one:D I had already started writing this story when a few months later my school nurse suggested me I'd go take an AD/HD test. It was actually kinda scary, for a minute there I thought I was turning into Andy.**

**wishfuldreams11: thanks. I'm guessing if I already updated too slowly you don't really like me that much at least now:) I'll try to shape up from now on.**

**xXNightmaregoddessXx and Winni3: thanks. Well, I didn't update soon but at least I updated, finally:)**

* * *

The next day was Friday: time for our detention. I wasn't quite sure whether I was dreading or looking forward to it. Detentions, in general, were usually quite unpleasant, especially the ones earned by playing truant. However, as I've come to notice recently, when you're dealing with James Potter and Sirius Black, even the most unpleasant thing in the world can turn out to be hilarious. Or the other way around for that matter.

My mood through the whole day was fairly good. No matter what the sensible side of my brain tried to tell me, I couldn't help but feel like my relationship with Black had become stronger after last night when I'd told him about my AD/HD. I don't even know what it was that made it. It's not like it's some big secret we share; the breakfast today had passed for only five minutes when Potter had stated looking at me: "I see what you mean, Padfoot, she really is way too hyper to be normal. I knew there was something wrong with that chick." I had answered by throwing my fork at him, after which both he and Black had reached to ruffle my hair as an apology.

But even though they were constantly making fun of the whole thing through the day, I had realized that they didn't only see it as something to joke about. When Flitwick had once again complained about my finger-tapping, instead of giving me a mocking look Black had turned to the teacher and politely suggested "well, maybe you could come up with some action in these lessons to keep our interest in the subject". Flitwick, after first telling Black to mind his own business just to keep his authority, had soon dumped the note-taking and told us to practise the charms. Even though I had tried my best to show my gratitude to this change of teaching method, I had managed to set Zoë's robes on fire, but, well, at least I tried.

Anyway, right now I was sitting in the great hall, filling myself with food. Zoë, Lily and I were the ones of the few who still remained there; most of the students had already eaten their dinner and left the hall. I, however, had forced Lily and Zoë to stay with me, for I had agreed to meet Potter and Black here for our detention and saw this as a great excuse to spend over an hour eating.

"You know, Andy, you wouldn't have had to stay here for the _entire _lunchtime. You could've just come back when your detention started." Zoë pointed out.

"I know," I said, chewing my potatoes. "But then I wouldn't have been able to eat the whole time now would I?" I asked, making a really good point in my own opinion.

"And the _reason_ for wanting to stretch your dinner into an hour long?" Zoë asked.

"No reason," I shrugged. "It's better to chat and eat than chat and do nothing else."

"Whatever," she said, giving up on trying to get it all together. "And by the way, don't eat your mouth open, that's disgust…hey!"

Zoë's eyes lit up in the middle of the motherly remark. She was smiling to something behind me. I turned around and that something turned out to be Leonard Jordan.

"Hi Zoë!" Jordan said, smiling too. "I saw you still sitting here and realized we haven't talked in a while, how've you been?"

"Pretty good. You know, the usual. Hanging out with these two and trying to stay sane." Zoë replied sounding a bit nervous. The Jordan guy chuckled.

"Know what you mean, my buddies are driving me crazy too. I'm guessing we're the only right-minded people in the whole school."

"Definitely," Zoë laughed. "Oh, by the way did you get out from Flitwick okay at that night with the party?"

"Yeah, kinda. I mean he only caught me from the common room and probably guessed since it was like 5 am and I must've smelled a lot like whiskey but he couldn't prove anything."

"Well it's better than being caught walking in the grounds," Zoë grinned at him.

"Oh yeah," he laughed. "I still don't know what the heck was with that idea."

"Don't ask me it was you who wanted "some fresh air"!" Zoë defended herself. "Although you wouldn't have had to carry me just because I didn't have shoes on."

At this point I lifted my right eyebrow at Lily who grinned.

"You would've wetted your feet." Jordan shrugged. "Besides you were far from heavy anyway."

"Flatterer" I mouthed to Lily who laughed and hit me in the arm. Zoë was too busy to beam at Jordan to notice anything.

"I had fun that night, you know," he was now saying. "You should tell your friends to arrange more of those parties."

"Yeah," Zoë said. "Although we did spend like half of it outside," she grinned.

"That's true." Jordan smiled "Maybe you and I should have parties of our own then."

I rolled my eyes. If that's not a cheesy line then I don't know what is.

My attention was suddenly drawn out of the most probably soon-to-be-couple when I heard a familiar voice followed by two well-known Gryffindor guys.

"Oi! Dacres!" Black, who else. "Still eating? How come aren't you fat already?"

"What a question," I laughed.

"Of course she isn't she burns all the calories by running around the classroom every lesson." Potter smirked. Another AD/HD joke. I guess I had it coming.

"Well I guess there was a compliment in there somewhere, although I'm not sure I caught it." I shrugged. "Anyway, shall we get going?"

"Yeap, can't let Minerva wait," Black nodded. "See ya, Evans, Frost. Oh, hi Jordan!" He added when he recognized him. Lily nodded at him, Jordan gave a short "hi" and Zoë…well, she was too busy flirting with the latter to notice anything. I waved at them and Potter winked at Lily with a "see you around". Lily gave him quite a cold nod.

* * *

"Your job today," Professor McGonagall announced when we reached her office, "is to go through all the files that list the previous students of Hogwarts. You can imagine they tend to get messed up along the years, so now you can help the school to sort them by time and housing." 

"All of them?" Potter asked a little disbelievingly. "Hogwarts is a big school, professor. The stack's gotta be bloody huge!"

"I am aware of that Mr Potter. This way please." She led us into some back room.

"Oh fucking…" I started when she opened the door but Black pressed his hand to my mouth so that I couldn't finish the not-so-appropriate statement in front of a professor.

"Yes, Miss Dacres?" McGonagall asked, and I swear I saw a hint of triumph in her polite smile.

"Nothing, professor," Black replied his hand still on my mouth.

That annoyed me so I decided to bite the hand. Black let me go but smacked me into my head. I smacked back, both of us not letting our polite gaze leave McGonagall's eyes.

"Fine, get to work then." She ordered. "Oh, but first I want your essays back."

"You want 'em now?" I asked in shock. Yeah, guess how many I had ready by then. The answer would be one.

"Yes, is that a problem?" The professor asked lifting her eyebrows pointedly at me.

"Well, kinda, yes." I said, looking at the ground.

"Yeah, Andy forgot them into her dormitory," Black said elbowing me. "She's gonna hand them to you right after we're done with the detention, ain't that right Dacres?"

I was gonna shake my head no; there's no way I could've gotten them done in such a short time. However, Potter rushed to answer on my behalf.

"Yup, that's right. We'll give you ours then, too." And added, "Okay buddies, let's get to work!"

McGonagall eyed us suspiciously but just walked out of the door with a short "fine", leaving us alone.

"Thanks guys, but I really don't see a way for me to get the whole lot of those things done by this night," I shook my head at them.

"That's why you've got us," Black stated like it would've been obvious.

"That and to enlighten your every living second here," Potter piped in.

"Really?" I asked looking between the two of them. "God I love you guys!" I exclaimed and jumped to give both of them a huge bear-hug.

"Of course you do," Black shrugged grinning smugly. "Okay let's get to it we've got a lot to do and little time to do it."

"Let's start with the essays, how many have you already done Andy?" Potter asked.

"One," I answered, smiling sheepishly. "DADA"

"You truly are a hard worker," he laughed. "Okay, so we've got three to go, Charms, Transfiguration and…Divination?"

"Arithmancy," I corrected him.

"You took Arithmancy?" Black asked a little amused.

"Yeah, why's that funny?" I turned to him.

"It's not. You just don't seem like a number-person but whatever works." He chuckled.

"You guys think I've got an IQ of a rock, don't you?" I looked at both of them.

"What's an IQ?" Black asked, both of them looking confused. Right, I forgot they were pure-blood; too many things in this world Muggles and wizards don't share.

"Intelligent quotient, basically states how wise you are."

"Oh. No, we don't think you're stupid, do we Prongs?" Black said looking at his friend.

"No not at all. Just a little slow at times," he smirked. I elbowed him on the ribs.

"Right." I said. "But just so you know there are actually things I'm good at. They just don't happen to grade them at school."

"Of course," Black said. "C'mon we wouldn't hang out with you if you were a complete idiot."

"Yeah, our reputation wouldn't take it, right Padfoot?" Potter laughed. They high-fived and I laughed too.

"You've got a point there."

"Okay but now we really gotta get to work," Sirius said. "You take care of the Arithmancy one 'cos you ain't gonna get a lot of help from us to that. Prongs and I'll do Charms and Transfiguration; that shouldn't take too long."

"Gotcha." I said, opening my Arithmancy book. "Sure you don't mind doing the both of them?"

"No problem," they chorused.

Arithmancy was one of the very few subjects I didn't actually suck at. It was only twenty minutes when I heard two "done"s beside me, and only ten more when I was ready too. Half an hour later we were on a good go sorting the files into different houses. We had come up with a handy system where I picked up a file, looked the house from it and handed it for either Black or Potter who put it into its right place in the timeline. The job was quite mechanical, actually, so we had no problem chatting while working. For the last fifteen minutes we'd been playing the game where you're given two people whom which you have to choose the one you'd prefer. I had raised some laughter after stating that I'd choose Professor Vector (who's a female) to Slughorn. My argument of "Slughorn's bloody fat!" hadn't stopped Black from stating: "So that's why you like the subject!"

"Black, your turn, Lily or Zoë?" I asked, throwing a file into a Ravenclaw pile.

"Whoa, tough one." He said and glanced at Potter. "I guess I gotta go with Frost or James here's gonna break my nose. Although she is kinda scary."

"Zoë?" I laughed.

"Well yeah!" he said, spreading his arms defensively. "I bet she's got some secret spanking-related fantasies or something."

"Ew! That's my friend you're talking about!" I exclaimed. "Let's just move on, shan't we?"

"Okay, James, Vicky Milthrope or Jeanie Hawkins?" Black asked and smirked.

"I'd say Milthrope," Potter said after a moment.

"_Why?!_" I exclaimed in disbelief.

"Dunno, that Hawkins girl annoys me for some reason," he shrugged.

"Yeah but Milthrope, the girl's a cow!" I argued.

"Well yeah she's not that nice but she doesn't bug me like Hawkins and she's not that bad to look at."

"Well sure, she's got like an inch of make-up on her face!"

"What do you have against her anyway?" James chuckled.

"She's cocksure, superficial, stupid, whorish…" I shrugged. "Want me to go on?"

"No need I got the point." He laughed. "But I'll still choose her over Hawkins."

"Bad choice."

"Whatever, your turn…"

And the game went on.

After an hour we'd gotten tired of it and were just silently throwing the papers into different piles. I wasn't really paying any attention to the names before one of them caught my eye. Orion Black.

"Hey, Sirius, is this your dad? Orion Black?"

Sirius lifted his head and nodded shortly. "Yeah."

I looked at the file.

"Your dad was in Slytherin? Ew."

"Dacres I…" Potter started but Black cut him off.

"No it's cool Prongs."

I looked from James to Sirius confused.

"We don't really get along that well," Black explained, his tone far from the usual happy. "My whole family's been in Slytherin; I'm probably the first Gryffindor in ages; my parents basically disowned me when they heard."

"Shit," I cursed quietly. "I'm sorry Black I had no idea."

"Don't be it's not your fault," he shrugged.

"Yeah but I shouldn't have had to push it," I really should think before I open my fat mouth; I'd never seen Black suddenly so serious.

"You couldn't have known," he said and then with a bit lighter tone, "It's no big deal, really. I know about your hyper-thingy and now you know about my family. We're even." He grinned.

"You sure?" I asked a bit hesitantly.

"Yup. Now throw me the file of that loser. There's probably gonna be more of Blacks too, luckily we're thinning out."

I threw the file of Orion Black to him and resumed to my sorting and chewed on what I'd just heard. Who would've known that one of the probably most popular guys in Hogwarts, a prankster and a player, had such a bad relationship with his family? Again a good example on how things aren't ever what they look like; nobody's life is perfect.

* * *

It was way too late for my liking when McGonagall finally came to let us out of the room. I didn't even want to know what the time was. My only thought was to get to bed as quickly as possible. We were silently walking towards the common room when we heard someone calling us. 

"Hey, you three, stop right there!"

We turned around to see caretaker Filch, quickly hobbling towards us wearing an expression which every student in the castle knew to mean that the next thing that was about to happen was bound to be unpleasant.

"You little bastards, sneaking around the castle after curfew, are we?" He grinned gleefully. When he got close enough to see our faces he added, "Black and Potter again, is it? And I see you've got a new friend too. I'm sure I can find something really nice for all three of you."

"Sorry to disappoint you, Filchie, but you're out of luck," Potter replied.

"Again," Black added.

"We had a detention ordered by McGonagall," I explained. The caretaker's eyes were shifting suspiciously between us.

"Don't try to fool me I've seen all your tricks. We are going to check your story right away."

"Are you kidding me?" I burst out. "We are _not_ going to go checking anything at this hour I can assure you!" The mere idea of being forced to search for the whole damn castle for McGonagall was exhausting. I should've been in bed a long time ago.

"Don't you take that tone with me young missy!" Filch snarled at me. "You're just a filthy little student you have no choice but do what I say!"

"You're just a clumsy caretaker you're no more respected than I am." I jeeringly snapped back. Of course I knew it wasn't a wise thing to say, and if I wouldn't have been so bloody tired I would've probably realized that before opening my mouth. Now, however, I was only aware of my body screaming to get to bed.

"Oh, you just earned yourself a nice punishment," Filch said and took a step towards me. I took a step back and Black just instinctively threw his arm between us.

What would've happened next if professor McGonagall hadn't just then stepped into a view, will always remain a mystery to us. Filch was now glaring at Sirius whose arm remained somewhere on level with my face, not touching anyone but preventing Filch touch me.

"What on Merlin's name is going on in here? Why aren't you three in bed already?" McGonagall stormed.

"Yes, yes professor, exactly. I caught them lurking in the hallways after curfew." Filch eagerly nodded.

"And as we already told you, we were in detention!" I yelled in frustration.

"Quiet down, Miss Dacres, do you want to wake the whole castle?" McGonagall ordered. "I don't want to hear anything anymore, off to bed, now!"

"Thank you," I nodded and we headed to the dormitories.

"Well, you just got yourself a new enemy," Black laughed to me when we were climbing through the portrait hole. "It took us a lot more to make him hate us as much."

"People shouldn't talk to me when I'm this tired I'm not a nice on to be around," I explained to them. We walked through the dark, empty common room to the staircases.

"Well then, we're not gonna stall you anymore. I don't wanna see what's gonna happen next." Potter laughed too. "Good night!"

"Night," I smiled at them. "And hey Black, thanks for protecting me against that hunchback." I grinned.

"At your service, my princess," he smirked back.

"Shut up," I said and tiptoed to my dorm.

* * *

"You're going to ask him out." 

"No I'm _not_, would you stop telling me what to do Lily I'm a big girl."

"A big girl who doesn't get anything done by just watching and waiting!"

Lily's answer to Zoë, even if spoken with only a little raised voice, rang through my ears like a sound of an aeroplane. I didn't even bother to wonder what they were arguing about; it was Saturday, and you didn't perform any kinds of thinking-related actions on Saturday mornings in my world. Instead, I tried to get my friends' attention with a small, sleepy voice.

"Guys."

No reaction.

"A big girl who gets a lot of stuff done when she _wants_ and not when her friend thinks is the right time!"

"Guys!" I tried again.

"For Merlin's sake, Zoë, you can't wait forever for the right time! I'm only trying to get you moving!"

"For Merlin's sake, _shut up!_" I now yelled with a voice even louder than Lily's. Both of them turned to look at me and I went on. "Would it really be that much to ask if you could _please_ continue this somewhere else, just so that people can _sleep _here?"

"Sorry Andy. Didn't realize we woke you." Zoë replied.

"Although it is almost twelve o clock. You _could_ try actually getting up." Lily pointed out.

"Not a chance." I mumbled, turning back to my pillow.

Do I need to say that I was tired after last night?

"We're gonna go grab a bite with the marauders while there's still breakfast." Lily informed me.

"I'll pass," I replied.

"Black will probably be there too," Zoë said in a suggestive tone.

"Good try." I snorted and continued as kindly as possible. "Just get out, please."

"Fine, see ya!" They chorused before rushing through the door.

* * *

At 1.30 I was finally able to drag myself downstairs. I had figured Lily and Zoë would've been back in the common room by now but neither they nor the marauders were nowhere in sight. As I glanced around the room I regrettably noticed that the common room was lacking any people from my circle of acquaintances I would've liked to share a chat with. This left me surprisingly helpless. If there's one thing I really can't handle, it is loneliness. I've never been and I probably never will be able to be on my own. I always need somebody to talk to, even if it's just for a little chat. I guess I've always had too many people looking after me for me to learn how to handle things myself. I made a mental note to give that matter a bit of a thought some day. 

After searching through the room I spotted Laura from my dormitory sitting in one of the armchairs by the fire, looking like she was alone. I approached her, deciding it'd be nice to exchange a word or two with her for the first time after the summer.

"Hey Adams!" I greeted her, happily dropping to the chair next to her. "Mind if I join ya?"

"Oh, hi Andy." Laura looked surprised. To come to think of it, she did that quite often. "Sure, sit down. I mean, you already did, so yeah, just stay there."

"Thanks," I gave a laugh. "So, what's up? We haven't really talked since last spring, have we?"

"No, I don't think we have," the blond girl replied. "I've been quite good. The usual; hanging with Nadine and wishing homework and McGonagall didn't exist."

"Tell me about it!" I laughed. I might not really admit it if somebody asked me, but I actually do like Laura Adams. She's probably the only person in here, if you count out the firsties, who doesn't make me feel like a baby. We're both small and naïve, what more can I say?

"How about you? I heard about your strike with Sirius Black and James Potter. I didn't realize you guys were such a good friends."

"Yeah, me neither," I shrugged. "I guess it just happened at the start of the term, we just started hanging out."

"That's cool," Laura nodded approvingly. "Are you good friends with Remus Lupin also?"

"Not that much," I shook my head. "I mean I have nothing against the guy but I dunno we just haven't gotten to know each other."

"I did a Charms group work with him once," Adams informed me. "He was actually really nice for a marauder. I always thought he was like his friends who I don't really understand." (I mentally chuckled at this. It was a common way of saying that somebody dislikes the marauders, especially Potter or Black, amongst the people who didn't want to get onto their wrong side. Which was surprisingly many; those guys really were a bit too admired.)

"Yeah, he's a nice fellow." I said absent-mindedly.

"Do you think he has a girl-friend?" She suddenly asked.

I was quite sure if I had been sitting on a seat a little more unsteady I would've fallen off with a nice thump. Laura Adams was one of the shyest people I'd ever met; I couldn't decide which was weirder, that she was interested in a Marauder (even Remus Lupin) or that she was actually admitting that to me who really wasn't that close to her.

"Whoa I have no idea. Not that I know of, he doesn't really talk much about his own stuff." I managed to say in my shock.

"Oh, okay," Adams nodded.

It was even more surprising that she didn't even seem to be that ashamed of admitting this fact. Kinda made me wonder why _I'm_ making that big a deal of liking Black.

"So you like him, huh?" I asked to keep up the conversation. I'm really not a gossip but this was just too good to not find out more.

"Yeah, kinda," she smiled sheepishly. "Like I said, he was really nice to me in that Charms thing. And he seems like a guy who doesn't want to, just, you know."

"Yeah well that's true." I nodded. "Potter and Black always tell me how Lupin's "slowing them down" with his conscience so I guess that guy really has high morals and all that."

"He even told me once I'm pretty. A colour change charm backfired to me and turned my nose blue and when we got that fixed he said I'm pretty again," Adams told, now blushing furiously.

"Aw, cute." I grinned. "I can try to find out what does he think of you, you know, if you want."

"That would be great, thank you Andy!" she smiled excitedly. "Could you just, you know, not tell them? The Marauders I mean."

"Yeah, of course not. It wouldn't be secret for long if James and Sirius found out I can assure you," I chuckled.

"Thanks," she grinned. "Anyway I should get going Nadine's probably been waiting for me for like fifteen minutes by now."

"Okay, I'll try and spot Lily and Zoë somewhere. Talk to you later!" I said smiling at her.

"Yup, see you," she waved and left.

Well, that was odd. I wonder why I never talk to that girl, she's actually really nice. And they'd definitely make a cute couple with Lupin. Yup, note to myself: spend some time with Adams somewhere in the near future.

**

* * *

**


End file.
